Pitus of Time II: Nocturne of Shadow
by XEmoMidnaX
Summary: After the death of Ganon and his minion, Link, Pit and Samus are determined to fill in the cracks to the story. With Meta Knight who wants revenge on Ridley, the heroes set out to seal their fates. But darkness is brewing. They just can't see it yet...
1. Part one

**A/N: This is the sequal to Pitus of Time, though it will be slightly longer. I hope you like it, comments and contructive criticism would be appreciated. The Fic name is taken from a song on Zelda: OoT, because it suits the atmosphere.**

**SSBB (c) Nintendo**

Nocturne of Shadow

Part one

Even with the lilac tint of the far off Subspace, the sun still shone down, casting a blanket of warmth and tranquillity upon the drowsy World of Trophies. On any other day, the early hours of the morning would be used for excessive training in the Midair Smash Stadium, or early tournaments that a brawler or two had called, often due to bigheadedness that came about in conversations and the like. However, events prior to that surprisingly sunny winter day had left the stadium in no fit state to be used, even a month after it had been left in ruin. It was no-one's desire to be working themselves to the point of cracking, but if they were to enjoy the festive season then they would have to undergo such a procedure. Most of the Brawlers were perfectly willing; they had nothing else to do besides enjoy themselves. As far as they were aware, the Subspace villainy had been abolished for good and there was no longer any threat to the land. Half of the Brawl-Squad was hasty to finish the stadium, whereas the other half was not. Surprisingly, the slower half was the half that found themselves most involved with the previous ordeal they had faced atop the Halberd, which thanks to the monster known as Ridley, would never fly again. That day, Link had barely overturned a chair in the stadium, and it was nearing nightfall fast. That was partially due to the weather; though it was sunny it was cold, cold enough for snow. Snow was a great nuisance to him; all it did was provide joy to the younger smashers. His lack of work was also to his devoted attention to solving the riddles in his head, which had come about in the final battle with Ganondorf. They were making him lose focus.

"It's cold," Princess Peach complained, huddled up with the other women Brawlers who had found themselves a secluded corner to avoid work. Marth and Pit had sneakily snuck over to hide from Ike who was prowling the vicinity, determined to get everybody working. But he wouldn't argue with Samus, she was lurking about out of view to stop anyone who disturbed the others, and she meant business. It made one wonder why she was doing what she was doing, however, because it was completely out of character for her to allow slacking.

"I know it's cold, but be grateful you're not out there, moving heavy, metal objects sporting a frosty coat," the smooth, formal voice of Hyrule's Princess Zelda sighed. Peach grumbled and pulled her glove higher up her arm, studded with Goosebumps and fairly white.

"It's cold?" Nana yawned, "I guess I'm so used to it, I just don't feel it anymore." Sheik, who had been completely motionless and calm, made an approving noise, still acting like a statue.

"How do you do that?" Peach queried, looking to the Sheikah in awe.

"Years of practise," Sheik serenaded smoothly.

"Years, Sheik, you've barely been alive _years,_" Zelda scoffed. Sheik heaved a sigh and rose to her feet.

"I've been waiting inside you for years, Princess, just waiting to come out. It's like you were impregnated with my soul at birth."

"Charming," Zelda grinned, "thanks for wrapping that up for me," there was a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She, like Link, had other things on her mind and did not care for Sheik's intelligent points. Her green-clad hero's actions since they arrived back from the Halberd had been worrying her; he was pressing extremely hard on that little flaw that cropped up in the battle with Ganon, and the other that the attack by Ridley had brought unto him. She wished he would just drop it and go back to normal. She envisioned him by Christmas with bloodshot eyes, matted hair and foam frothing out of his mouth, like some mad dog. Of course, Zelda's assumptions were out of the ordinary, Link felt perfectly fine despite a slight agitation due to lack of food and sleep. This was his only problem.

Still, it was keeping him awake and malnourished, which was a big problem in regards to his health. The consistent stress of trying to get the stadium up to scratch wasn't doing him any favours either.

Link was lost in his own little world, slumped next to the chair he was supposed to carry to the top row of seats. He tapped the glimmering blade of the Master Sword, a sleepy look brimming in his sapphire eyes. He was oblivious to the fact that Toon and Ike were crouched behind him, waiting for him to snap back into reality so they could question him on his actions, or rather, lack of actions.

"Link," Toon whispered, prodding him in the back after growing restless of waiting. Link grunted in irritation.

"Thanks for popping my thought bubble…" the hero sighed miserably, "though I thought of nothing new. Same old theories on the Triforce and so on. Nothing of interest to you guys."

"The Triforce does interest me," the smaller version of Link bemoaned. Ike rolled his eyes, "but if you have nothing new, I doubt I can input anything of my own. Sorry."

"You don't need to help," Link sighed, rising to his feet. He was true to his word; Toon Link didn't need to get involved in his business. Only two of the Brawlers needed to be involved, but thanks to Snake getting suspicious, Link's business was known by every smasher in the vicinity, and all of them wanted to 'help' him, to get involved.

It was private.

Confidential.

Came in a sealed packet with a stamp on the front, advertising that it wasn't to be looked into by unauthorised personnel.

The only 'authorised personnel' were Pit and Samus, as it had been those two who, like Link, had lost the ability to turn into a trophy when they met the World of Trophies' equivalent to death. At first, they had thought it was merely a case of the monster Ganondorf had used their souls to fuse didn't have the trophy effect on them, so couldn't silence them in a world that barred off death. However, when Ridley knocked the Halberd into the World of Trophies and it crashed, it had been those three who were knocked unconscious instead of transformed into the models that portrayed them. Many nights, he and his two other worldly companions sauntered off into the forest to discuss the problems and possible solutions to take them off their shoulders. They thought they went unnoticed, but after they were found fast asleep in the forest clearing, stripped bare of the greens it normally was enriched with by the winter's brutality, for the third time, it had began to rise suspicion. Link suspected it was Princess Zelda, who had never trusted Samus around Link, whom had told Solid Snake to follow them one night and report back everything. He had obliged to the Princess' whims and of course, Peach had caught word and spread it everywhere like only she knew how, not only making every man and his dog believing it was their problem too, but also making Zelda worry more, because Link had acted rather brutally to the news that everybody knew. The fact that he had kept it a secret, even to Navi, was because he didn't want Zelda worrying, something that was inevitable if she found out.

"_She loves you, mate," _Pit had told him, _"I'm sure love is an emotion that brings on immense worry should something be up with your lover."_

Link had replied very snidely:

"_What do _you_ know about love? Are you in love? Is there a woman in your life? Well, if there is, let me tell you that there is a massive difference between having a woman in your life and having a Zelda."_

Pit had gone silent after that, and had walked off, red in the face. Link was certain he wasn't upset in any way, but rather embarrassed.

"Anyway, why do you want me?" Link asked miserably, placing the Master Sword back in its scabbard.

"Well, we're done for the day, but you looked like you weren't entirely there, so we decided to wake you up to prevent you from staying behind," Ike explained, "anyways, I'm going to throttle Marth and Pit for slacking."

"Hey, they have free will to do what they may. You aren't the leader of the Smashers, Ike, you don't have any authority."

"I'm higher rank than you!"

"Blasphemy!"

"I'm the commander of Greil Mercenaries. What are you, eh? A Ranch Hand! I don't have to obey you."

"Who cares!"

"Why are you yelling? You're such a moody little weirdo at the moment, it's creepy."

"YAAARGH!" Link, blinded with his uncontrollable rage, lunged for Ike with the Master Sword at arms. The glimmering blue smashed against the majestic gold of the Ragnell and Ike began to force Link away. With his free hand, Link grabbed Ike's face and began to kick him, still pushing with his sword, sweat breaking out all over his red face. He just wanted to kill Ike; he was so full of himself to him.

"Can't… breathe…" Ike rasped. Link didn't care. He was oblivious to the protesting from the other smashers, and didn't know they were there until two hands pulled him away from Ike, making him struggle. Marth and Toon Link help Ike up, and had to hold him back to stop him attacking Link. He was breathing heavily, the imprint of Link's hand grip still lingering on his face, the places where his fingernails had been brimming with blood.

"What is wrong with you?" Ike panted, "God, you're crazy."

"ME! WHAT ABOUT YOU!"

"Link, ignore him," one of his restrainers whispered soothingly, their voice shaky with irritation. The voice belonged to Samus, but sounded so different, choked in anger.

"He attacked me! I did nothing to him!"

"You provoked me!"

"Link, block him out," the other voice mumbled. Slightly more scared than enraged, the voice belonged to Pit."

"If Pit and Samus hadn't stopped him…"

"You were going to attack him, even when we did," Samus growled. Beneath the emerald tinted visor of her helmet, she grimaced.

"You're just as bad. I bet you want to kill me too, just like your elf buddy."

"Don't taunt me Ike; you know I'll crush you."

"Only because I'd never hurt a woman or child."

"Samus, don't… Please both of you calm down… Let's just go," Pit mumbled, restraining both of his friends with all the strength he could muster. Link and Samus were both boiling with anger, but they wouldn't hurt Pit even if they were to lose their lives by not doing so.

"Pit's right. We should just go back to camp and calm down," Marth stated proudly, "and stop conflicting each other. Link, you need to rest, I think sleep deprivation is making you cranky, which is perfectly human."

Link scoffed at Marth's comment and broke free eventually of Pit and Samus' grasps and stormed off in the direction of the forest, not giving the others a second glance.

"Can't you just leave Link alone?" Pit asked, "are you driven to tormenting him?" Ike just scowled and began to walk with Toon and Marth back to the Smasher's camp.

* * *

It had begun to snow by the time Link arrived at his spot in the forest, the little droplets of shimmering white slowly settling into the mud, which was dotted with wilting flowers and frosty wisps of grass, making crunching noises under Link's boots as he trudged along and sat down against the trunk of the large, centremost tree, stripped bare of its leaves. He just wanted to cry, to rid himself of all his sorrows by sobbing.

"Something the matter, Hero of Time?" a voice queried from behind him, the clattering of metal boots against the mud becoming audible. The voice was deep and muffled by metal covering the speaker's mouth. It could only belong to one.

"Why are you here, Meta Knight?" Link sighed, tears choking his words.

Meta Knight came into view, looking as forlorn as Link did, holding his Galaxia in one hand and some form of blueprints in the other.

"I came here to get away from it all. I didn't feel up to working today," he settled down next to Link and opened his paper. Looking over at it, Link could see it was a faded diagram of the Halberd.

"So you didn't see me attack Ike?" the Hylian sighed.

"Why would you do that?"

"He was acting all high and mighty. It sounded to me like he was teasing me because I grew up on a farm," Link slid into a slumped position and wiped the tears from his face, "and I got angry at him."

"Well, it sounds to me like Ike was in the wrong. I don't see why he should think any lesser of you Link, because you're a farm boy. It's just how you lived your life."

"Huh, if my parents lived then I wouldn't be a farm boy," he scoffed, "I'd be higher up like Ike, I know it. My dad was a knight."

"Yes, fate is funny like that. Sometimes it can be for the better, sometimes the worse," Meta serenaded, "such as the fate of my Halberd. I had to find the blue prints to build it again, but it will take months. I do wish the Subspace army would stop using it, it belongs to me, not them."

"Hey, maybe next time you can make it Ridley-proof."

"I hope there isn't a Ridley next time. There won't be, should I succeed," Meta Knight stated proudly, "I'm going to bring him down, if it's the last thing I do."

"I'm sure you want to, but is revenge really the right way to go?" someone queried from the trees. There was a distinct thud of steel hitting the floor, mingling with scruffy leather scraping against the mud, sprinkled with the snow. Pit and Samus emerged from the gnarled branches of the forest, both of them hesitant in their walking due to the abysmal cold, which was bad enough to tear through a thick layer of metal and fabric. The snow would falter quickly; it was far too cold for it to continue falling.

"Come to tell me everyone is trying to kill me for hurting precious little Ike?" Link sneered.

"No need to talk like that Link," Pit squeaked, sounding hurt, "we were just worried."

"Yeah, I'm sure you were. Worried about me, when Ike nearly _died_."

"What is it about Ike that makes you so angry all of a sudden? I had the impression you were friends. And don't talk to Pit like that," Samus bent down to his level and gazed into his sapphire eyes, still brimming with his sorrow. Link's gaze shifted from her and he tried to push her away, but she disallowed him to overpower her and took his hand within hers, squeezing it gently.

"Sorry Pit," he whispered, watching a bug scurry along the floor, searching for warmth, "and in regards to Ike, I don't know. I get mad at everybody now, Ike, Zelda, Navi. Even you two and you're so involved it's like we're joined at the hip. It's been happening since… We stole the Arwing actually."

"Not just in you either," Pit added, looking at Samus who shot him a death glare. Pit was generally calmer than his two companions, so neither had noticed much of a change in his temper, aside from those two times when Link blew his fuse. Link and Samus, however, had changed in personality. Link had become snappier, and Samus just didn't seem to care any longer. It was the imprint of a curse that Pitus had cast, though to that they were oblivious. Link had Triforce Slashed the monster fused by their souls before questions could be asked, and had instantly killed her.

"Anyway, Meta Knight, why are you in the forest?" Pit asked, ignoring Link and Samus who were whispering to each other. The audible words were of comfort, and were coming from Samus who was still grasping Link's hand. The whole scene was making Pit's heart sink, though the reason why was unbeknownst to him.

"I'm just planning my aspirations for the future," Meta Knight stated plainly, rolling up his Halberd blueprints and setting them next to him.

"Do they involve slaughter of a certain monster whose name begins with an 'R'?"

"Smart boy," Meta Knight appraised, "of course, I do plan to rebuild my battleship, but not until I'm sure there is no chance of it being destroyed for the millionth time."

"Who knows what could happen though. Can you tell what will be thrown at you in the future?"

"Not even one who makes the wisest of predictions can always be accurate when it comes to the future. The tiniest change of mind can have massive effects on how time unfurls. But I will ensure my ship is better than it ever has been, so I can cheat the horrors of life and keep it flying. Killing Ridley is the perfect way to start; he won't be leaving our world any time soon."

"Are you trying to full fill my destiny Meta Knight? How lovely of you, too bad I want to kill Ridley a million times more than you do," Samus hissed, letting go of Link and walking over to the small, blue ball. Meta Knight prodded her leg with his sword half-heartedly.

"I never said I had to do it alone. If you wish, you may come with me. If you think you can keep up with me."

"Oh, I'm better than you can ever imagine," Samus teased, flashing a devious grin that was barely visible under her helmet.

"I don't doubt you are, but you can't go with him!" Link protested. All three smashers turned to look at him, an air of confusion hanging low in the vicinity.

"Why not?" Samus asked impatiently, placing her right hand on her hip.

"Because I need you to help me!" he affirmed, his voice going up an octave.

"Help you? Link, can't you and I just bounce ideas about without her?" Pit sighed. Something in his voice made him sound like he agreed to Link, though not for the Hylian's reasons.

"No I… I just… Oh, what's the point, you two will just say no."

"Oh, now I have to know what your mind thinks we're disagreeing to Link," the woman stated. The angel nodded.

"Well, it's kind of that… I'm leaving the brawl squad and I wanted you two to join me. Just you two. I'm going tonight, to the Isle of the Ancients. I'm going to find out the origins behind the Light Arrows and the Master Sword, and I'm going to find out why we're so special. My mind is set, I'm going with or without you, but I'd prefer company. Maybe once my task is complete, we'll return to the lives we now lead but that may never happen. It could take months, it could take years. Heck, it could take several lifetimes, but we aren't dying here any time soon."

"And you think Pit and I are going to go along with this?"

"Well, I knew you'd say that but…"

"I'm not saying I'm declining," Samus removed her helmet so she could gain closer eye contact; "I'm just saying I want to know why you trust us so much? Would you rather have us to Zelda or Toon Link?"

"In this scenario, yes," Link stated, "you two are the best guys for the job, and not to mention my best friends." Pit smiled and Samus blushed.

"And how do you know I won't leak?" Meta Knight snapped.

"Well, I'm assuming you're leaving tonight as well, so you won't have time… you will keep your mouth shut, won't you? You won't tell anyone where we are?"

"I swear on it. And considering I'm headed to the Isle of the Ancients too, I guess we'll be taking the same path. After all, that's where Ridley is wreaking his havoc, and he's my goal."

"I can't let you be the one to kill him Meta, I'm sorry but I have to be there," Samus's eyes were cold, hard and merciless. She would never feel right in herself until she saw that monster fall, and if he were to kill Meta Knight... She didn't know the abilities the small warrior bestowed; she had no clue if he was good enough to defeat the thing. She couldn't risk overestimating his power and allowing him to die.

"Well, can't Meta Knight come with us? We can take a detour and kill Ridley, we don't have a time limit," Pit suggested, making himself noticed again after several minutes of silence.

"Come with you?" Meta Knight looked a little surprised at the offer, "are you sure?"

"What harm could it do?" Link shrugged, "I don't mind detouring if it'll make our lives easier. Ridley is hunting Samus, after all. It's better we don't have him on our backs."

"I'm still not entirely convinced this is a good idea. Think of the others for a minute," Samus placed her hand on Link's shoulder and looked into his eyes sternly.

"Zelda will know we left for good cause Samu-"

"This isn't all about Zelda!" Samus cut off in a snappy tone.

"I know, but… Look, I doubt any of them really give a damn. I almost killed precious Ike; they'd probably all prefer to have Tabuu Brawling instead of me now! I think there are only about four people here who would actually be sad if I died, and two of them are Pit and yourself! If you care more about the feelings of selfish little brats who worship conceited bullies than you do your friends, then why don't you join them? And maybe Ridley will slaughter us without you, just like he did your—"

Samus seized Link vigorously by the collar and brought him close to her face, holding her arm cannon to his neck.

"Talk at me like that again and you'll find yourself hanging by your ears from the rim of the Midair stadium, do you hear?" she hissed through gritted teeth. Link resisted the urge to bite her; he'd have been safer against a disgruntled TowTow than Samus at that particular moment in time.

"Answer me! Give me a sign that you understand!"

"Samus," Pit took her hand and prised it away from Link, keeping it clasped within his own. The fire in Samus's eyes was extinguished and she pulled away from Link, looking away in guilt.

"Where do we meet you then?" she sighed in defeat.

"That's my girl."

* * *

It wasn't until Link walked through the trees into the clearing that was the camp site that everyone stopped whatever they were doing and stared. Feeling discomforted, Link looked to his feet and sauntered over to Zelda, who thankfully gave him a hug as soon as he sat down. Somebody cared about him. In the distance, Ike was trying to break Pit away from Link, still feeling shaken from events prior. He wasn't having much luck, Pit was staying true to his friends and respectfully declining Ike's every move to rob Link of his only buddies.

"Ike, you're being pathetic. Isn't fighting what we live to do in this world?" Pit sighed, furrowing his brow in irritation.

"What Link did was uncalled for! I have you to thank that I'm not dead Pit, Samus is just as bad!" Ike protested, balling his hands into fists.

"You can't die in this world!"

"Apparently you, Link and Samus can, but knowing that crazy elf, it's probably just some wacky theory!"

"Ike," Zelda called, leaving Link and walking over, her head held high just to portray her status, "as valid as your opinion may be, if you call Hylians elves one more time, I will burn you."

"Hylians, elves, whatever," he snarled, "I really don't care right now. I apologise Princess."

"Ike, please forgive Link. He's just a little unsettled because of all of this. I hope you understand."

"I don't think you should be vouching for him. Nor you Pit, I'm afraid Link has done wrong," Ike scolded. Several other Brawlers nodded, murmuring among themselves.

"What you did was not wise, but you never have been Link," Sheik whispered to him, that misty aura in her crimson eyes ceasing to fade, "Ike's bigheadedness drew you into conflict, and I respect that it's what you do. You're not any less of a person because of it."

"What Sheik said," Toon Link grinned. Link allowed a little grin to slide across his face too. He would miss his little friends, the misfits, when he left. It would break his heart to never see any of them again. Finally he could see what Samus had meant and regretted getting moody with her. He made a mental note to apologise (though he needed an apology too, she had threatened to maim him) and put both arms around the Sheikah and the young, green clad Hylian. He hoped neither of them were mind readers, as he composed a list of all the things he wanted to say to the people he'd lose in his head, holding back the tears that tried to come to a head in his tear ducts.

_Look after Zelda, Sheik. Make sure she's happy, and never has the need to want me should I never get back. I will miss you all, as will Samus, Pit and Meta Knight, from the bottoms of our hearts. Should we fall, pass the message on to our peers away from the world we live in. Allow them to know… Should we join the damned… _

No longer able to contain himself, the Hylian rose to his feet and went to gather supplies for the road ahead, hoping to the goddesses that nobody noticed. Food, water, potions, arrows… Anything that would aid the survival in the unknown wilds of the world in which they had barely ventured.

"I already got supplies," a hessian sack dropped besides Link as he filled his own, and Samus rested her head on his shoulder.

"The more the better, I guess…" Link mumbled, stroking her cheek. He felt so glad to have a friend like Samus, who was a girl he could treat like he'd treat a boy, but whom he could feel normal confiding in when in need of a hug.

"Link, is keeping this quiet the right thing to do?" she murmured into his ear, "I think everyone has the right to know, so they are not worried that something has occurred."

"It's best not to tell them, even if they do care… So nobody can prevent this. This is going to make me a better person, and I'd rather they be oblivious to my fate than to hate me forever."

"No-one hates you," she reassured, "they just don't understand you. You're not the only one… That is misunderstood…" Samus took Link's hand and intertwined their fingers, "that's why I feel sisterly towards you. I'll stick by you throughout this Link, but let me assure you that I have no joy in keeping such a secret."

"Samus, I want you to trust me on this. I know this is for the best…"

"Okay… I'll trust you," she nodded and drew away from him, looking across the rolling plains ahead of them and sighing, "in a few more hours, we'll be out there… It could take forever, and I've no clue whether to be excited or wary."

"Are you ever frightened of anything Samus?" Link sighed, "because this is something I am rather scared of doing, simply because our deaths could be all that lies at the end of the tunnel."

"Well, that's what adds the element of excitement, the risk. I guess it's how our jobs differentiate that makes our views on death so opposite."

"Well, it's the difference between a bounty hunter and a farm boy."

"You're a swordsman, not a farm boy."

"Well, I was a farm boy before I started this hero business."

"Yeah, well I was a normal kid once, until…" she trailed off into a silence and began to walk back to camp, "we ought to eat something before we go. We need to keep our strength up."

"Yes… We have a big journey ahead of us. A huge journey even. It's best to be prepared."

* * *

"I knew Ike would rather leave us than hang with Link," Marth sighed in an irritated tone, "it's being childish."

"I say he's scared of Link," Zelda grinned, handing Link a slice of bread, "I want you to eat that."

"I'm preserving it," Link mumbled.

"For what, winter? Are you going to hibernate? No, so eat it," she let a cheeky grin slide across her face and gave Link a kiss on the cheek. Oh how he'd miss that. The area around him was so serene, with everybody sitting in groups and chatting, none of them with a care in the world. Ike had resorted to talking to the Pokémon Trainer, whom he'd always been friends with but barely saw him. Both of them were staring at the area Link and the others, who he named 'the carers', with an odd look about them.

"What's their problem?" Sheik scorned.

"I think it's Link," Pit sighed, "I wish they'd leave him alone. It's old news." Marth and Peach nodded in agreement and Link gave an approving grunt—he'd shoved all of the bread in his mouth at once to preserve the warmth it contained.

"No, I don't think it is," Samus mumbled, lying on the grass with Pikachu on her front, running her fingers through his canary yellow fur. He was snoring gently, his ears twitching every so often, "I think they want Pikachu back, he hates it when other people handle his Pokémon. Pika's my little furry friend though, aren't you?"

"Piiika…" Pikachu breathed, nuzzling up to Samus's neck.

"I'll catch you one for Christmas," Pit grinned. Samus smiled at him.

"Alright, you have four days. Good luck Angel-cake." Pit blushed at his nickname and kept himself occupied by sharpening his blades.

"Four days? I have a feeling we'll have fun this year," Zelda cheered, "right Link?"

"Yeah… You'll enjoy yourself," he mumbled. Never had he imagined being without Zelda for the special times of the year, of love and care for all. He ignored Samus's 'I-really-don't-think-your-choice-is-a-good-one' glare and looked aside. The look of concern on Sheik's face was slightly unsettling; it looked as if she knew something was up.

"Why were you in the forest with Meta Knight, Link?" She asked.

"I had to get away, and I found him there," he stated truthfully, "we were discussing future aspirations with Pit and Samus."

There was disbelief in her eyes, but she remained silent after that.

"I want undeniable truth Link; I think you're up to—"

"I'm telling the truth Sheik. Why are you so suspicious, do you think I'd lie to you?"

"There's always the possibility. Surely someone with your experience would know that." Both Sheik and Link looked to Princess Zelda, who sighed in a melancholy manner. Even his own Zelda had lied to him, but that was to avoid the wrath of Ganondorf. He would never hurt Zelda again. But his death had wrenched her love away from her, driven Link into leaving. To save her from himself, he'd have to break her heart.

'_Is it worth it?' _he asked himself '_is it worth abandoning Zelda, leaving her oblivious to where I am? Is it worth dragging Meta Knight, Samus and Pit into this?' _They had duties after all, and if Link dragged them to their dooms, he would never forgive himself. He had a feeling nobody else would too.

He hadn't forced them to join him though. Pit and Samus had been given a choice to go or not, and Meta hadn't been invited at all, but just followed the crowd to full fill his own aspiration. It was their faults if they died, not his. What if he died? Would anyone care, or would they even find out? Would Ike regret everything he did against him, or would he still be filled with hate and fury? The night sky began to roll in, tainted indigo by the aura around them. Most of the Smashers by then had already lain to rest for the night. The wind had a bitter chill to it, a chill that turned the blood to ice. It went evermore colder as Zelda finally left Link's side and went to sleep.

"I suppose it's near enough lights out for everybody now," Meta Knight whispered, as he, Pit and Samus joined Link, laden with weapons. Pikachu was looking at them curiously, though he did not go over and pester them, like he often did.

"Pika?" he asked in her sweet little voice. Samus looked forlorn as she shooed him away, as if she were about to break into tears. Yet she never cried, it was simply something she didn't do.

"This isn't right, it's so wrong…" she whispered, looking to the floor. Pit put his hand on her arm and looked caringly into her eyes, which even glistened behind her visor.

"Darn lack of emotional control due to some odd, unexplainable phenomenon," she cursed with a giggle.

"Soon we'll find all of the answers," Link smiled, "soon these problems have a chance of being resolved."

"But first we have to do away with a monster," Meta Knight added.

"In regards to that, there is no time to lose… I guess, to all of our friends here, it is goodbye," the Hylian sighed and looked upon the peaceful scene, taking one last wistful glance at his friends, enemies and those who he barely knew, only talked to in brawls or when he needed an answer (of his three companions, Pit was the only one he ever talked to excessively before the attack on the stadium, so he knew that there was a possibility he'd get to know the others-if he ever returned that was.)

Link, Pit, Meta Knight and Samus turned to face the trees of the forest, which at that moment were like a portal into another world. They were laden with necessities and equipped with all their weaponry they would need, but Link couldn't lead the way no matter what. His legs were frozen, glued to the ground and unable to function and co-operate with the rest of his body. Samus gave him a gentle nudge in the back and ushered him forwards, helping him take the first few steps. It was like trying to walk again for the first time; he remembered that part of his childhood well. He was a quick leaner, and he'd managed to shuffle along the threadbare carpet of his father figure's house after only two or three tries. Those adults had loved him like he was their son, and at that point they were childless, so he was all they had. Though Samus' touch was cold and metal, it reminded him of when he'd been aided in walking.

"Link, you okay?" Pit whispered. Link shook his head of heart-warming memories and nodded in regards to Pit's query. The posse managed to get away from the camp and onto the forest pathway to the plains; though a wave of regret was prompt to follow them. You could only just spot the Isle of the Ancients beyond the peak of the glacial mountain, which punctured the clouds like a pin to a balloon. They tried to ensure no trace of their whereabouts was imprinted into the ground as they walked, but with the thin, thawing lining of snow sprinkled over the dust, it was difficult. Meta Knight and Pit had the ability to glide along, leaving only a faint whooshing sound as their wings rustled in the wind. For Link and Samus, it was hard to cover their tracks, and Samus's bulky armour was of great weight, thus making it difficult to not leave tracks without snow. The only good thing about the glittering white was that it provided a calm, beautiful landscape to trek across tainted with the glow of the unique night sky. As the four warriors advanced on their fates, the world behind them grew dark and ominously silent. Link, Pit, Meta and Samus were oblivious to this. But the World of Trophies was advancing closer to undeniable, unpredictable doom.

Someone villainous was acting. And they sought revenge.


	2. Part two

**A/N: ****And here is a new part of Nocturne of Shadow. I hope you like. I delved more into Samus in this part, I think… **

**Try and get the reference to my favourite Mario Princess in this. **

Part two

The night sky, littered with the stars that watched over the widespread galaxy, began to grow darker; a purple hue blended with the blacks. This ominous colour only hung above the forest, like a shroud had been tossed carelessly over the winter-struck canopy of the trees. The sudden change was not only unsettling, but sent truly gruesome images into otherwise innocent, serene dreams that washed gently about in the Smashers heads.

It was when the dark silhouette of a being that paraded villainy appeared, that pandemonium erupted.

* * *

"Lucas? Lucas, why do you cry?" at such a time, even hearing the near inaudible, muffled voice of Sheik was a comfort. Lucas had always found her rather frightening, with her totally unique way of doing things and ability to show up at random with such a valid point, it was like she'd been watching everything.

"I… Had a nightmare…" he gasped, "Bodies were strewn everywhere… I was holding a red hat… and it had blood on it, but I'm sure it was supposed to be red anyway… because I think it was Ness's hat…"

"It was just a dream. Phantoms trying to deceive you in the night," the Sheikah serenaded. Her crimson eyes were affixed on the clouds. The darkness, ominous as it possibly could be, meant more to her; it had a deeper meaning. As the hellish clouds sunk lower, a violet mist meandering the area, a song began to play in her head. Not watching her fingers, she began to play it on her harp as the mist rose and fell like steam out of a coffee cup. It was not a tune that portrayed joy, nor was it a tune that portrayed depression. Yet the unsettling aura of darkness that lay in between each note made one who heard it feel insecure.

"The Nocturne of Shadow?" Zelda's voice was a whisper, breathless with fear, "Sheik, I can't find Link."

Sheik plucked a wrong note on her harp, creating a twisted version of the song.

"You can't find… What…"

"Link is missing? Does this mean something?" though he asked the question, Toon could undoubtedly see the fear that struck Sheik's face.

"All this darkness… and the crazy Hylian is missing?" that was Ike's voice, though the darkness had cocooned each huddle of Smashers in the advancing clouds.

"He's not crazy Ike," Marth called through the dark, "but I'm unsettled. Where could that guy be? Also, has anyone seen Angel-cake?"

"No…" Princess Zelda could barely manage a squeak. Toon Link grasped her hand and gave her a comforting look.

All the worrying was cut short when the Pokémon Trainer's voice suddenly broke out.

"Pikachu's found something!" a rustle of paper as the boy took a note from the mouse's mouth, "it's got writing on it. Fresh ink."

"Read it aloud then. What if it contains answers?" Sheik had taken on a tone of aggression. The Pokémon trainer cleared his throat and obliged.

"Well, it's written in slightly illegible handwriting, but I'll try to decipher it.

_Everyone,_

_Link has sworn he'll whip me to death if I let anything slip to you, but it's simply out of order to do what we have to do without giving you any idea of what we're planning. To put it simply, he's gone off to figure out a few things. I suppose most of you know just what by now, and if you don't you're very slow when it comes to news, aren't you? Pit and I have accompanied him, and we've got Meta Knight tied into this as well, because on our journey we're going to finish off something that was started about twenty three years ago. That part will be dangerous, and we may die. If we do, I want you guys to promise that Ridley is defeated by your hands. Just as a last request of mine. Should anything happen._

_You shouldn't worry, we're experienced._"

"Is that it? No name? Who else is gone?" that voice, drained of its usual optimism, belonged to Peach.

"Who do you think? Who is rarely seen outside of Link and Pit's radius?"

There was a silence as everyone considered. When the wave of realisation hit; it was a tsunami.

"Why would Meta Knight of all people go with them?" Zelda mumbled, "Why would he endanger himself?"

"I think Samus has told us that," Marth stated, "why would she ask for us to kill Ridley if they were killed if it's not him they're after?"

"Uh, I don't know… Let's see… he's her nemesis?"

"He destroyed the Halberd. Meta's pride and joy. The little oddball will want him dead for that. That must be why he's with them, because lets face it. If anyone wants to destroy that thing, it's Samus Aran. Samus won't leave Link and Pit, and Pit will follow Link in everything because they're like brothers."

"Link just left me without a word… left me with… with_ her_," Zelda scorned, in her mind curse words buzzed about in regards to Samus.

"Zelda, you think Link left you for Samus, don't you?" Toon Link accused. Zelda grumbled.

"You don't know him if you think he'd do that. Link loves you Zelda. Nothing, not even the most beautiful girl in the world, will change that," Sheik assured.

"You're wrong!" Zelda's voice was choked up in her tears of anguish, "I've seen the way he looks at her. They're always together."

"They're best friends!"

"Is that all they are?"

"Believe me Princess," Sheik said darkly, "it's not your green clad hero she has her eyes on."

Zelda shot her alter-ego a look that could have been toxic. Yet even the Princess, mad as she was, knew Sheik was correct. Samus and Link never showed romantic feelings towards each other.

"I apologise Sheik," Zelda sighed. Sheik nodded in approval to the whimsical apology.

The next series of events that occurred so suddenly sent the entire camp site in uproar, terrified and outraged. The clouds that barred everyone off drifted away, allowing everyone to see each other but creating an ominous, purple dome encasing them like rats.

The trees in the forest began to tremble, and footsteps in the dust were becoming more and more audible.

Long shadows were cast over the floor.

And from the trees emerged a man, armed with a large, purple glowing blade. It was the remnants of the Sword of Sages that Ganondorf had used as a testament to his power. The purplish glow indicated it had been tainted, and the aura it gave off suggested it had been tainted with Subspace magic, which was possibly the darkest magic in that Galaxy. The man that wielded the blade was an extremely pale character, white as a sheet and garbed in black, aside from a blood red cape that swept the floor with every stride he took. His eyes were the colour of coal and portrayed no characteristics, no personality whatsoever. They were a blank sheet, and that's what made him so demeaning. His face, pointed and heavy with sleepiness around the eyes, was framed with a waterfall of indigo hair. In a way, he was beautiful, but he had such a dark complexion that you simple couldn't see any decent qualities within. His presence was demeaning, and even the hardest of Smashers felt a cold tingle run down their spines. Standing her ground behind Ike, who was the only one who would dare to duel this stranger, Zelda felt Lucas's grip on the hem of her dress. The man's cold, hard eyes surveyed the area, looking over each individual in turn. His lips slowly peeled back into a grimace.

"Where is he?" his voice was a low snarl, a hiss like a snake, "well?" the voice was so loud you would expect for the pieces of silence to fall to the floor like glittering shards of broken glass.

"Who do you require? Sir?" Marth was such a formal man; even to people you had to assume were the enemy.

"Don't think you can hide him, foolish mortals. With little magic ability, you are but empty shells." Princess Zelda followed his gaze as it fell upon Toon Link, "is it him? Garbed in green with long ears and blonde hair. He even carries the legendary Blade of Evil's bane. But no… It is not this mere child," he forced Ike aside and seized Toon by the tunic collar, holding him aloof. The small boy struggled, though had immense trouble breaking free of the terrifically strong grip, "tell me boy, are you the Hero of Time?"

"N-no…" how the youngest smasher could keep a straight face in that situation was beyond some minds, "I'm the Hero of Winds… You want Link…"

"Yes, Link. Where is he?" Hastily, the Pokémon Trainer stuffed the note left by Samus in his jean pocket. The stranger apparently noticed, for he flung Toon Link to the floor and advanced upon the older boy.

"What's that?"

"Sweet wrapper…" the trainer lied.

"Augh, mamma mia," Mario sighed at the rather unlikely comeback.

"Does it tell us where Link is?"

"No. Actually, it's from another friend. And they're… Uhm… Looking for a… Pokémon."

"You'll tell the truth. Who is that note in your pocket from? What are they doing? Are they with the faerie boy?"

There was something about this villainous character that seemed to make the trainer snap. Perhaps the boy could simply not stand those blank eyes, but whatever it was had given them away.  
"It's a letter from another smasher…" he was looking pasty in the face and fell to his knees, panting. It made one wonder if he was being cursed, "it says that she's gone with friends to kill the Space Pirate Ridley…"

"Who are these people?"

"I… I can't say anymore… Please…"

"You'll tell me, or meet your fate." The tip of the accursed sword was poised against the Pokémon Trainer's neck. He looked about, his eyes apologetic and terrified.

"S-Samus… Samus Aran, and Pit and Meta Knight… they're with Link but they didn't say where…"

"NO!" Zelda tried to run in and silence the felled child before he leaked the location of her beloved, but Ike seized her arm.

"Princess… No."

"Why do you want Link!" the Hylian monarch shrieked. The man turned on his heel and grinned.

"Aah, forgive me for being so rude. I forgot to introduce myself and my purpose. I am Celus, captain of the Subspace army."

Muffled gasps and whimpers from the crowd.

"I'm here for vengeance in the name of my creator, Lord Ganondorf, whom I believe Link played a crucial part in his death."

"I killed Ganondorf!" Zelda protested.

"Silence. Women have no rights to talk in a man's world."

"Blasphemy!" Ike cursed.

"You think you're strong, wielding that two handed blade in just the one? You are not so strong, with a weak mind and little self control. A true warrior is heartless. They feel no pain. No emotions. The minute a warrior feels is the minute he becomes weak. Thus I believe all of you must be no more than children at heart. You cry, you laugh and you love. All of these make you weak. I seek revenge on the Hero of Time. He is not here. A warrior would fight for the sake of fighting. A warrior does not crack under pressure," he cast a hand in the Pokémon Trainer's direction, "a true warrior only feels hate for the enemy. And a true warrior must be a man. Not a little child or a female. I detest all of you. Why do you protect Link? You know where he is."

"Read the note, Samus never told us where they're headed," Ike spat.

"You do like objecting, don't you boy? If you refuse to give Link up, then I suppose I have to threaten you, don't I? You have three days to find him, or you must surrender the World of Trophies. No, you mustn't surrender just that. I think the Galaxy will suffice. The lady of the stars must resign her monarchy and give it to the Subspace army. I think one boy is a noble sacrifice for the sake of the entire Galaxy. Meanwhile, I think we'll follow the Space Pirate Ridley. I hope you said your goodbyes to Samus and Pit. Their time is running out. As for Meta Knight… He'll die if he provides a risk. Seventy two hours, Smashers. I will not tolerate lateness."

As Celus vanished into the gnarled, winter-struck branches, the subspace clouds lifted and the sky became regular and dark. None of the Smashers could speak.

* * *

"So… d-darn… c-cold…" Pit bemoaned, rubbing his bare arms with his hands. His movement was sluggish due to the bitter winds that coursed over his skin, studded with Goosebumps. The snow had begun to fall thickly, settling on the ground and not ceasing to stop its consistent falling which practically tore through the warm defences of the four smashers, leaving them vulnerable to attack. The small angel wrapped his wings around his body and shivered, coming to a standstill. His feet felt like ice, the snow sneaking under his toes and acting as an icy path for his bare feet to trudge across. Large, white flakes battered his paling face, chilling him to the core with every drop that landed on his exposed flesh. Link, Meta Knight and Samus turned to face him, seeing what the holdup was. Pit didn't move or explain- all he could do was stand hunched in the middle of the plains amid a blizzard and shiver. Meta Knight, who had pulled his cape over him for warmth, sighed in irritation and Link shook his head.  
"Get over it Pit," the Hylian's voice was shaky with the cold despite him moaning at his petite companion.

"N-no… Too… C-cold…" he stammered, teeth chattering. Samus clunked over to him, the only one barely affected by the malicious winds, and placed her cannon over his shoulder, silently looking down into his glittering eyes. Pit let out a little gasp- the cannon was pretty hot in contrast to the freezing armour that encased his friend. Pit had never understood technology, so didn't know that when things were in use, they tended to heat up quite a bit.

"There, you're getting the colour back in your face," she pointed out in a shaky voice.

"We really ought to find a place to set up camp, out of this abysmal weather before we get ill or freeze to death," Link backtracked so he was stood besides Pit and rested his arm on the heated weapon. The cold could penetrate his many layers of cloth and disarm the feeble body within, so surely a child in a thin layer of fabric would be frozen. Pit was emitting quiet little gasps and clinging onto Samus as if she was the only thing there to stop him from falling into a non existent, never ending abyss.

"There might be a cave or little settlement somewhere nearby," Meta Knight affirmed, "we should bunk there until this snow lets up."

"Pit, hold on tight. I'm going to carry you," Samus stated, scooping him up gently. He seemed so weak and feeble to her, like a newborn baby, and she felt obliged to protect him in this weakened state. Pit shivered as his arm touched the chilled metal, but was fine after he wrapped his wings around himself.

"You look so vulnerable, kid," Link commented.

"Aren't we all? If what you say is true then we're unprotected. We could get sniped out at any given moment, and we could so easily fall," Samus replied, looking at Pit's figure in her arms.

"I'm sorry I succumb to cold so easily…" he mumbled, placing a hand on Samus's breastplate.

"Apology accepted. You're still young, and you're not dressed very well for this weather."

Pit smiled up at Samus who was walking at a slow pace as so to keep him safe.

"Thank you Samus…"

"I'll do anything for you…" her words were sweet, her voice silky and soft. It was a different tone for her to take on, and completely out of character. Samus was out of character for her on the whole, and the mysteries behind this odd behaviour were compelling.

"It's not just a curse…" Pit mumbled in a barely audible subconscious, "It's an emotion far stronger than rage… that can overcome… the rage… with undeniable strength…"

"Pit… That was very poetic of you…" Samus mumbled. Pit had already sunk into a deep sleep.

* * *

"I see something in the distance… I believe it's a steeple," Meta Knight stated plainly, peering out over the horizon. The snow had grown thick, unscarred by lack of travellers aside from the four alien heroes, one of which who was still fast asleep and another who merely left the trail of his blade as he floated along. The earlier tracks were probably smothered in a new blanket of chilling ice, so the other Smashers some seven miles away would have little chance of finding them.

"A town church, perhaps?" Link suggested, feeling weary. Meta Knight was so silent compared to Link and Samus's heavy panting and Pit's snoring. Link felt somewhat jealous of his ability to fly, leaving him far from breathless unlike his two comrades, who had abnormally heavy equipment on their person to add another burden. Night was ebbing away into morning and the rising sun tainted the back of the silhouetted steeple orange. They trudged onwards through the snow following the shadow the steeple cast. At the base of the spire lay a sleepy little village with an old timey feel to it. Quaint little cottages lay in rows, covered with a hunk of glimmering white. Wilting plants ascended the walls and trees, perfectly trimmed and obviously evergreens because they were full and vibrant. Link brushed the snow off the sign welcoming visitors to the village and attempted to read the name, though it was not in Hylian- the only language to which he was not illiterate.

"Smashville," Meta Knight read plainly, "the name beckons us…"

"I wonder if there is an inn… With breakfast?" Link mumbled dreamily.

"Breakfast? I'm hoping there is a library, so we can research Hyrule," Samus stifled a yawn and looked to Pit who was still in her arms. Carrying him caused her to ache all over, and the snow had caused her boots to freeze her feet.

"Can't the Ganon thing wait until after Ridley? We aren't stopping here," Meta's voice was dark and firm, but he was countered with Samus's icy cold eyes. The little knight backed down and obliged to the Bounty Hunter's words. The trio began to walk into the sound village, the three of them focussing on something else that was brewing in their minds. Pit began to stir, waking from a tortured dream, and grasped at his cradle, breathing heavily.

"Morning Pit," Samus stated, "you look flustered. Nightmare?"

"Your intelligence surpasses Sheik at times Sammy…" the boy sighed, lowering himself to the floor and stretching his wings out so they caught the light of the sunrise and cast a shadow across the ground, "I'd rather just let it go if you guys will permit it… Where are we?"

"Village somewhere…" Link shrugged, "I suppose it's near the battlefield fortress, I swear Marth mentioned a settlement around there that was occupied."

"It's so peaceful though… There aren't many early risers here," Samus yawned.

"It's nice with it just being us…" Pit sighed, taking Samus's metal encased hand and smiling. Under her visor, she blushed.

"Hey, you there!" a small voice called out into the morning air. A young boy, around the age of thirteen, came walking up, dressed in a heavy, blue overcoat sporting a large bag filled with news paper. He was light blonde and had a cherubic face with glimmering sapphire eyes. Link turned to face him and gazed over him curiously.

"Yes?"

"You're Smashers aren't you?" his voice was going through that phase in boys where it broke and became impaired. He gazed at them all in awe; his eyes passing from the hilt of Link's magnificent blade that peered out over his back, frosty and slick with water, to the demeaning armour of Samus Aran, who was becoming an icicle in herself. Hard frost glazed her visor, making her vision fuzzy. It could withstand water, but if the suit could withstand the arctic temperatures was beyond her. However, as the child's voice became quieter to her alone, the cold was barred off. She could feel the warmth of Pit's hand sinking through the impenetrable metal, rising through her arm and boiling her blood. The frost of her visor was slowly being replaced by steam. The ice of the World of Trophies became the lava of Norfair and she began to sweat.

Was it hypothermia or was it Pit's presence?

'_I must be sick…'_ she told herself, _'there is no other explanation… It can't be him…'_

She removed her helmet, hoping for the blast of the cold wind that turned Link and Pit's lips chapped and blue. It never came, as if her skin emanated a barrier that stopped the cold.

'_It's not Pit holding your hand… he's let go, it can't be'_

Meta Knight and Link were preoccupied with talking to the boy about Subspace, Hyrule, the Halberd and more. Only Pit seemed to notice Samus's discomfort.

'_Is it hypothermia? Am I dying? Or is it the phenomenon that affects Link and I?'_

"Samus?"

Pit placed a hand on her cheek and gazed into her eyes, fraught with concern. Samus hoped to feel something, more warmth or more cold. Instead, Pit faded.

She blacked out and fell to the floor, catching the attention of everyone in the vicinity. Pit caught her before she smacked her head into the snow. But everything, by then, was unbeknownst to her.

* * *

"Link, I'm scared…" Pit mumbled. Link shook his head.

"Don't be. It's the weather."

The Smashers had been lead by the young boy, who had been on an early morning paper round, to his home in the heart of Smashville. The inside of the small cottage was warm and welcoming, a typical country home with modern features. The child had sent for his mother instantly once they arrived, for Samus had not come to and had been drained of all the colour in her face. Pit, who despite her being much heavier than him, returned her previous favour and carried her to the little beige sofa where she was stripped of her armour and allowed to rest. The angel rested next to her, burying his nose into her pasty coloured neck with his hand on her heart. It beat against his palm; a solemn metronome in her chest. No-one knew what was wrong with her, but Meta Knight had become exceedingly worried.

"Is she sick?" Pit squeaked.

"I sense something dark… A curse, perhaps?" the small warrior stated.

"But who…" Link's eyes darted around the room; not wanting to fall upon Samus's weakened state.

"I don't want her to die," Pit rasped, squeezing his eyelids shut so the moisture building within wouldn't show. He liked how warm she felt in his arms, even in her unconscious state. He couldn't stand the thought of her slipping away from him. The angel wrapped his wings around her as a blanket and laid his head on her chest, listening to her heart.

'_Thank Palutena her heart is beating fine…'_

A stout, middle-aged woman with a kindly face came into the room, followed by the boy, sporting a loving aura that made Link and Meta feel slightly less unsettled. Pit was too fraught with worry to notice, and was beginning to drift off. Samus was such a soft cushion.

"Smashers are you?" she asked in a rough voice, "you all look mighty fine for warriors. Everyone here is grateful that you saved us from Subspace."

"Our pleasure," Link affirmed. The woman bustled into the kitchen and returned with a box full of peculiar substances in neon colours. Link and Meta Knight peeked in at them curiously.

"One of these potions should cure the lass of what ails her," she stated, "I daresay it was the fated Smashville winds."

"Smashville winds?" wind take down Samus Aran? Never, she was the strongest of the four.

"Yes. Our winds were cursed to take down anyone who oppressed the ancients. I s'pose your little friend here crossed paths with them and annoyed them, because she doesn't show any signs of illness. She'll wake up in a few minutes; if she doesn't then it's not our curse at all."

"Tell us more about… the curse…" Link urged. The old woman shook her head, "wait until the girl is aroused. Then you can hear."

Samus began to regain her vision with a throbbing headache. Her brain felt far too big for her head.

"Just as I thought," the woman's voice was soothing in her ears; it didn't do anything to hit her headache up a notch, "I suspect you'll be aching, huh darling? Drink this." She took in her pudgy palms a jar of thick, yellow paste. Samus frowned, not convinced and turned away to watch Pit sleep on her chest.  
"How do I know it's not poisoned?" she queried rather snappily.

"You're just going to have to trust me," the old woman replied. This only caused the Bounty Hunter to resent the idea further. The pain in Samus's head was growing stronger in waves. She felt a little sick.

"Samus," Link addressed her firmly. His blue eyes were ice and hers were fire, but this ice was so strong not even the lavas of Norfair could melt it, let alone the fires in Samus's eyes. Eventually Link extinguished her and she took the potion from the woman warily, dipping two fingers in first and investigating it. Her head continued to pulsate like Donkey Kong got his final smash within her skull. She assumed it was safe, for her fingers merely felt that gooey texture that occurred in most pastes, and downed it, the pain in her head dragging her away from her thoughts and into the world of agony. Immediately, the pain killer acted and the bongos in her brain stopped playing. Pit continued to sleep soundly with his head on her chest and Samus buried her fingers into his hair, pushing them under his headwear. The tugging aroused the angel from his sleep but he didn't actually show this- instead he kept his head down hoping that Samus wouldn't turf him away if she caught him awake.

"Explanation time," Link stated. The old woman nodded and took a seat in an aged wicker chair by the sofa that Samus and Pit rested on.

"Very well. Long ago, the elders of this village met with the ancients cohabiting with the R.O.B. tribe. They formed a pact that when one settlement needed aid, the other would provide. A hundred years passed and then a terrible demise met the ancients where a band of monsters, so terrible, so deadly, took over their facilities to destroy the World of Trophies and later the entire Galaxy. The leader of the Ancients had to go into villainy as did the robot citizens in the fear that the monster, Tabuu, would destroy them. Our elders never went to help, for we had already been hit by the terrors that had occurred in the Smash match not six months after the Subspace army was formed. After six months, the Ancients were hopeful when a mysterious set of ships appeared on their island. But they were no more than Space travellers searching for something. In rage, the ancients cast a curse upon our town where anyone who stood on the border who fraternized with the ancients would be taken down by the winds and would undergo a series of torturous fates should they not be fast enough with a cure. You would have had to have killed a R.O.B to be affected by the spell, for our actions killed many under Lord Ganondorf and his pirate partner's iron fist. The curse has only been active a few months, but it has claimed so many victims… so, what business did this missy here have with those ancients?" everyone turned to Samus who gave them a confused look.

"My ultimate ambition on the Isle of the Ancients was to receive my power suit. Waves of R.O.B fighters pursued me, and I fought back. I cut off their power supply by rescuing Pikachu and I defeated their doppelgangers that Subspace sent as a trap should anyone try to take the Power Suit. I was fighting Subspace, not the ancients."

"Possessed or not, you killed R.," Link sighed, "none of us ever fought a R.O.B when we were attacking Subspace, but I…" Link sighed, "on the Halberd, I killed R.… When Samus and I were after Pitus… Why did I not keel over?"

"Perhaps it was the divine power of the goddesses I see lurking in your left hand," the woman suggested.

"The robots were no longer working for the Ancient Minister… Maybe they weren't ancients," Meta Knight added.

"Whatever happened, Samus suffered consequences she didn't deserve. I'm not liking R.O.B much anymore…" Link sighed, ruffling Samus's hair.

"Oi," she warned, pushing him away, smirking deviously. Meta Knight rolled his eyes.

"Is there a way to stop it from happening again? You know she'll just faint again when we leave."

"You don't leave," the woman said darkly, "you stay forever now, or defeat the villains who brought this unto us."

"We're not leaving Samus behind!" Link roared. Samus sighed.

"Maybe if we run…" Pit suggested, forgetting he was supposed to be asleep, "I want to fight with Samus! By her side of course!"

"Welcome to reality sleepy head," Samus grinned, ruffling his hair. The angel turned scarlet in the face but allowed the smooth, gloved fingers of his companion to continue sliding through his hair.

"Is there any way?" Link pleaded, placing the hand on the hilt of the Master Sword. Samus and Pit rose, and the Power Suit materialised onto her body. Meta Knight was a lot less kind when it came to confrontation, with his blade poised for attack. The old woman looked shocked at the sudden realisation that the people stood before her were four extremely powerful warriors, all ready to harm her. The looks in their eyes were stone cold, serious and demeaning. She sighed and walked over to her door.

"There is one way… follow me."

* * *

"She's going to kill you two. She'll hunt you down and rip you limb from limb," Sheik warned. As if the Sheikah wasn't even there, Snake pulled out a cigarette and continued walking.

"Bowser has left us and has stolen the Falcon Flyer. As he is an ex member of the Subspace Army, someone needs to go after him. Mario is a key Smasher in your upcoming battle and his absence will only bring you down. Sonic and I are not even from this Galaxy. We will take the Gunship and track down Bowser because he could get anywhere. He must be stopped."

"But to steal the Gunship… If Samus does come back then she'll be infuriated!"

Snake had already finished with Sheik, for he and Sonic had arrived outside the ship dock and were climbing into the only craft that was still in good condition. There were only two that remained, but Olimar's vehicle lacked speed and was just a piece of tin junk. Samus was always picky about who she lent her belongings to, and after an incident involving Snake several months prior, he'd be one of the last on her list of who she'd let so much as borrow her hairbrush, let alone her precious Gunship. Sheik tried to shout a warning up at them, but they'd already got the ship off the ground. Stomping her foot in frustration, Sheik stormed back to camp and set herself down on her makeshift bed.

"Sheik," a small voice mumbled from behind her. Sheik swivelled her body around to see Toon standing behind her with a bag and his items.

"Where are you going?" she asked, disgruntled.

"To find Link…" he said quietly, "with Ike, the Pokémon Trainer and Kirby…"

"Why? We could just fight…"

"We need Link… we're all so worried, and Zelda says that without him, we'll all die. Because if we all get turned into a trophy, that's it… Link, Pit and Samus can't, and we need them to bring us back if we fall."

"Don't do this Toon…"

"Sheik, we must," the little Hylian yelled, clenching his fists, "we must save them to save us! Or everything every single one of us has been fighting for, for so long… It'll all be gone. Everything we love, overruled by the darkest thing this Galaxy possesses! Darker than the darkest magic even the Twilight dwellers can conjure! Don't try to stop me Sheik. Just don't."

"I will not stop you. You have proved that you are a man, Toon. I trust in you all. But please be careful… I guess I can do nothing to stop you."

"No, our minds are set," Toon affirmed, nodding his head and giving his Sheikah friend a quick hug, before racing off to join the other three warriors as they faced the exit. Ike ran a finger along the blade of the Ragnell, the Pokémon Trainer petted Pikachu and Kirby heaved a massive sigh. Zelda, looking forlorn, stood with them, wearing her heavy, black cloak, seeing the warriors off.

"May the goddesses guide your ways," she serenaded, "I fare you well on your quest for our lost Smashers. I hope no ills come your way."

"We accept your guidance my lady," Ike affirmed, bowing his head, "I owe Link an apology for my spite… Now he is gone, I realise how much we need him."

"I'm glad Ike," Zelda sighed, "you have less than 72 hours to find them and save us all. Our lives are in your hands now."

"Don't worry Princess- you can trust us," Toon grinned, unsheathing the Master Sword. Zelda managed a smile as they turned and ventured into the forest, leaving the rest of the Smashers alone.

"Is this really the end of Smashing?" Peach squeaked. Zelda shook her head.

"Nonsense Peach… This is only the beginning."

* * *

"It's this way," the old woman ushered the Smashers along, through the thick, icy walkways of the village, "you must promise not to tell a soul."

"We swear on our lives ma'am," Link responded proudly.

"I do have one other request though- you four are warriors, are you not?"

"Yes…"

"Well, the curse can only be broken if the beast Subspace used to wreak havoc on the Ancients is defeated… Would you try to slay it?"

"What would the beast be?" Pit inquired, hopping along so his feet didn't get too cold.

"Ridley," Samus affirmed before the woman could reply, "we fought him many times on the Isle of the Ancients. I fear Ganondorf was using him, because he knew Ridley would want to get to me."

"So killing Ridley will benefit people besides us," Meta Knight mumbled.

"Of course! Ridley is a crazy, bloodthirsty murderer. Everyone will benefit from his death!" Samus snapped. She caught the woman's confused look and explained herself, "I am the sole survivor of a tribe that was brutally slaughtered by the Space Pirates, in which Ridley is highly ranked. I've been after him for the majority of my life. Now we're looking for him because he destroyed Meta Knight's battleship the Halberd. Though we were oblivious, breaking your curse was our first objective. It has been my objective for years."

"If you haven't killed that thing yet, what makes you suggest you'll do it now?"

"You can't be revived on the Isle of the Ancients, without the magic of the Triforce… Ganondorf is dead, he cannot resurrect Ridley and nor can his demonic buddies. This will be it. If I don't kill him this time, it is because I am dead."

"Sometimes, Samus, I forget you're even human you're so determined," Link smiled. She didn't even smirk in return.

"You see the floor you stand on? Watch how the snow melts upon contact," the woman announced, looking to the ground. Every time a snowflake touched the stones, it vanished. The bare ground made a pathway leading up a hill before it stopped abruptly like there was an invisible cover over part of it.

"I feel magic emanating from the cracks," Pit mumbled.

"This pathway will lead you safely from the village without being attacked by the curse the winds carry."

"So we just follow the path to safety? Seems simple," Samus repeated, folding her right arm across her body.

"You really will help this godforsaken community?" the old woman asked hopefully. Link nodded.

"We'll see what we can do."

The four of them headed up the pathway, chatting idly about anything. Samus, for reasons she wouldn't explain, remained silent which was a habit of hers she couldn't break. Instead her mind was focussed on their task and everything Ridley had done.

Luck was not on her side and love seemed to resent her. She couldn't have friends forever, death always claimed them. Paranoia followed her everywhere and optimism was something in which she was not familiar. To her, the task would brutally destroy her closest friends. The last fight would be a fight to the death, and Samus had a feeling that it would be her last. If Link or Pit were killed, even if Ridley met the same fate, she would probably die too. Never had she cared so much.

"Something on your mind Aran?" Meta Knight inquired. Samus shook her head clear of bad thoughts and peered about the snowy landscape. The village of Smashville was far behind them, and they were getting closer to the Battlefield fortress where Meta Knight did battle aside Ike and Marth against Galleom all those many months ago. Night was well away- day had taken over- but it was still so dark. The darkness wasn't regular though.

"Bad vibes, I feel them," Pit shuddered.

"Yeah, me too…" Link mumbled, drawing his blade. The sky was becoming rapidly purple and everything was eerily silent. Footsteps were audible and the four Smashers bunched up closer, breathing heavily and readying their weapons. From the shadows emerged something big, glowing the neon colours of Subspace and shaped in the image of true terror. The dark clone of something advanced towards them, tall and stocky in build, with distinct, pointed ears. The clone of the deceased Ganondorf, as this was who it had to be, was silent as he dragged a hand across the air, forming three swords out of shadow magic.

"Huh? What's he doing?" Link squinted, trying to make out the dark clone's actions. Not focussing on the blades, he didn't notice when they shot forwards, somehow piercing his comrades right in the hearts. The three fell back into the snow, apparently unscathed, with the

Shadow bugs running off their bodies like the blood that should have sprayed. Meta Knight became a trophy instantly, but Pit and Samus's inability to do so left them lying on the ground, motionless as if they were sleeping.

"No…" Link gasped, unable to bend down for his fear keeping his focussed on the culprit. In his palms, the dark clone of Link's nemesis built up a ball of a different magic, one he knew from his previous quest in Hyrule. Before he realised what was happening to him, Link had been hit by this magic and had fallen to the floor. His screams of agony filled the sky as the figure vanished and his head pulsated. Slowly, his screams became howls. But there was nobody around to hear them.


	3. Part three

Part Three

It was as if his worst nightmares had become reality. Link was agonised, his head pounding like there was a rampage within. His bones creaked and shuddered as they moulded themselves into a new shape, acting upon the dark magic that the Ganondorf shadow clone had cast upon him. It was a pain he'd felt before in a Twilit forest long ago, but it had remained in his mind like a splinter that would not move. Now the pain had returned, it was worse than ever. Link could slowly feel his limbs becoming shorter, his face becoming longer and his ears rising up and rounding. Link struggled to fight the transformation, but he couldn't overcome the dark magic. He was becoming the lupine beast he thought he had rid himself of, and without his old companion Midna, there was no way back. The only other option was the Master Sword, but that transformed with him, hence making him stuck as a wolf forever. Wolf-Link looked down to his paws in disgust, those grey-beige paws with a chain attached to one and the Triforce glowing on the other. He couldn't talk or cry for help. There were four people who knew Link was a wolf and two of those were dead, and one had left forever. Wolf Link would have left and gone to find Zelda, the last person who knew, but he looked upon the bodies of his companions and knew he could never leave them to die. Meta Knight was a trophy, greyed and inactive, so Link padded over to him and nudged the trophy base with his damp, black nose. There was a flash of light and Meta groaned, placing a hand on his forehead and shaking himself of the snow. He noticed the wolf and jumped in shock, poising the Galaxia at Link's chest.

"Argh, be gone foul beast!" he cursed, waving the feather-light weapon in the air. Link held out his left paw lazily so the little warrior could see the Triforce lingering there, embedded in his fur.

"Triforce?" Meta Knight peered at him curiously, and then looked over the beast. The blue eyes and earring… They belonged to Link. And the Triforce... When realisation hit Meta Knight, he felt embarrassed and withdrew the Galaxia, turning away.

"Link?"

Wolf Link nodded his large head, his mane swaying in the wind.

"What happened?" Of course, Link couldn't explain. He looked to Samus and Pit, seemingly dead in the snow, and placed a paw upon the angel's chest. There was the faintest, weakest pulse which made Link's own heart sink to his feet and deflate. His best friends were dying, and he was stuck in a form that could do nothing to help them.

"I'm sorry Link," Meta Knight sighed, "there is absolutely nothing we can do."

Link grunted angrily and began to pace in agitation, his chain rattling and his mouth frothing with rage. Meta Knight proceeded to investigate Samus, who when he removed her helmet, had a content smirk on her face, which soon contorted into a grimace.

"Samus is moving," the little knight stated. Link lay down in the snow and whined. Even though she was moving, everything about her was dead. They couldn't reach her.

* * *

Samus felt a blaring light seep through her eyelids and hurt the sensitive blue of her irises. With one hand, she shielded her face from the light and tried to open her eyes, though she could only manage so that there was a blur of her eyelashes barricading her vision like the bars of a jail cell. She could no longer feel the great weight of her suit holding her down, but could feel her hair like a big heavy weight on her neck, indicating it had somehow been taken down from it's usual ponytail. With her vision impaired, Samus focussed on her touch sense to try and navigate herself to her feet, she could feel a soft, pillow like floor supporting her entire body, as if she were lying down.

"Samus Aran," a voice called, echoing with a distinct chime like bells in the background. Samus looked about, but the blinding light made her unable to see. A pair of hands latched around her waist, blocking the light. Her vision adjusted itself to reveal Pit, the light appearing to be emanating from him due to his angle, holding onto her tightly.

"Pit… Where am I?" she whispered, her voice strained.

"You're safe now. Safe with me," he replied.

"Am I dead?" the soft ground could have been clouds, but she was so affixed on Pit that it was impossible for her to look away from his crystalline eyes, brimming with life.

"No. You will not die as long as I'm around to catch you. People with guardian angels do not die before the time is right. It is up to the angel to decide that."

"You're my guardian angel?" Samus wondered whether she was dreaming or if it was real. Pit nodded.

"If one gets stabbed and mugged, and is left dying on the road, if they have a guardian angel then they will decide if it is right to take them on to the world beyond, the afterlife. If our victim was righteous or had people who needed them, a family, a lover, then they will be caught on the ascent to heaven. If they were alone or despised, the angel will allow them to be taken on the path to heaven or hell. So in a way, you are dying and I am taking you back to the World of Trophies. Because I know, even though you have lost everything, that I couldn't live with myself without you."

"Why are you my guardian angel?" Samus strained, "why me?"

Pit turned his head and sighed. Samus prompted him to tell with her hand.

"Because I lo-"

"SAMUS, WAKE UP!" Samus felt a violent shaking and Meta Knight pulled her from the place in between life and death, back into reality. Wolf-Link sighed in relief when she pushed the little knight out of the way and rose to her feet. Pit was already up and was brushing himself down.

"Sorry Pit," Meta affirmed, "but you were getting nowhere with whatever you were doing."

"She was dying Meta Knight," Pit growled, "she isn't immortal like me; I had to catch her spirit before she died. And the spirit was chatty."

"That was my spirit? So it was real?" Samus shook her head, being one who was near oblivious to magic and how it worked, "you saved my life? So, what were you saying to me?" she walked shakily over to the angel who turned away.

"Never mind… We have a more pressing errand at hand," he indicated to Wolf-Link who bumped Samus's leg affectionately. The Bounty Huntress raised an eyebrow.

"Link?"

"We don't know what happened to him, or how to restore him," Meta Knight stated with a sigh, "but we must carry on and find a way, and possibly the shadow that did this."  
"Then we move out," Samus pointed her arm cannon outwards, "the sooner Link is human again the better."

"You are okay, aren't you?" Pit asked, moving closer to his companion.

"Samus fact number one Pit: These bad guys are never going to take me down."

* * *

The snow was clearing nearer camp, but as Ike lead his posse consisting of Toon, Kirby and the Pokémon Trainer- his Pokémon being Pikachu- onwards, the stuff that the ground was laden with grew thicker and much, much colder. Pikachu began to sniff the ground, looking for a scent of one of the missing smashers, to little avail.

"Got anything Pikachu?" his master queried, bouncing his Poké-ball in his hand.

"Piikaaa…" Pikachu moaned sadly, shaking his head. Toon Link growled.

"We'll find them guys," Ike stated.

"Poyo," Kirby agreed, bouncing up and down. Toon looked less than convinced.

"Look at the ground if you're not sure," the man instructed. Toon's eyes fell to the snow, and also upon a trail of footprints alongside a line that all lead in the same direction.

"What's the significance here?" the Hylian queried. Ike heaved a sigh.

"I swear that's the pattern on the bottom of Samus's boots, and look, these ones are smooth, just like Link's shoes. And Pit has pretty big feet, like those ones. But they stop here… Maybe he took off?"

"And the line?" the Pokémon Trainer asked. Ike pondered.

"Meta Knight may have flown, and that's the imprint of the Galaxia?"

"How can we be sure?" Toon Link looked up to Ike, scowling comically.

"We just have to follow the track and see, I guess…" Ike shrugged and brought the weighty Ragnell over his shoulder, proceeding to walk onwards with his eyes affixed on the footprints. The others obliged to follow, the frost biting at their feet. Pikachu ran in hops to avoid his toes getting cold. The trail went on for a few miles before it came to a small settlement near the grim looking Battlefield fortress. Ike nearly tripped as he stepped into a ditch in the snow, going right down to the grass underneath it, and he stepped out to be in shock when he saw what he fell into.

"It's the imprint of the Varia Suit!" he gasped, "so that WAS them we were following… But…" he shook his head to clear his mind of what may have happened to Samus.

"Was she attacked?" Toon Link asked nervously, "her track stops here, was she carried away? Oh no, she's dead for sure! But Pit's track starts again, and Meta Knight's too… And are they trainers?" he investigated another set of footprints doing a loop around the village, "what could have happened?"

"Pi Pika Pikachu," Pikachu began chatting to himself as he stepped into Samus's outline in the ground.

"Pikachu, get back!" the Pokémon Trainer growled and, scared, Pikachu raced back to his master's side, shaking, "I sense something is up, and we should go around this village in the hopes the tracks start again on the other side. If Samus was attacked, then whatever did it might be in there still. It's not safe; we ARE the only ones who can stop this madness that's going down."

"And what if Sammy just collapsed on her own accord? If that's so, they may be in the village still, and us going around will possibly lose them and lose us," Ike affirmed, his face contorting into a frown, "tell you what, you, Pikachu and Kirby go around. Toon and I will follow the tracks, and if we get hurt then Pikachu should cast thunder into the air or Toon will fire a bomb-arrow. We'll come and find each other."

"Hmm," the Pokémon Trainer pondered for a moment, and then smiled a crooked smile, "good plan Ike. Go Pikachu!" Kirby and Pikachu stood by the trainer's side as they began to leave, Ike and Toon Link turning into the village and following the tracks that led to the apparent location of their lost companions.

"It's kind of scary, huh?" the Pokémon Trainer sighed, following the outskirts of Smashville with Kirby and Pikachu at his heels.

"Poyo," Kirby agreed. The trio walked onwards, the trainer becoming increasingly paranoid by the second. He was no mastermind, but he could tell something was up just by the eerie silence that was a shroud over the world. He had an egging feeling that something was following him.

There was a faint sound, a sound like wings beating against the air overhead.

"Pikachu? Get back…" Pokémon Trainer mumbled, looking about in fear. He could feel wind pressing onto his back, and the world going cold as a large shadow loomed overhead.

In an instance, the young boy was swept from his feet by a large, clawed hand, and whisked into the air.

"You are not the enemy I seek. But you will do as bait…" a demonic voice hissed into his air. The Trainer felt useless and disorientated, too scared to cry for help. Kirby began to flail his arms around wildly in panic and Pikachu studied the thing that had taken his master. He recognised that thing.

"_Pik Pik Pika Pik Pikachu pi pi," Pikachu stated proudly, bounding along the metallic ground of the research facility as if he hadn't a care in the world. Samus Aran chuckled at his gibberish and slowed her pace as the two entered a cylinder shaped room, possibly a ship dock of some sort._

"_I see the door," Samus announced, walking forwards with the lightning mouse at her heels. Something seemed off about that place that made Pikachu's fur stand on end, though Samus didn't seem to notice._

_That was, until she was gone in a cloud of dust._

_Panicking, Pikachu bounded about frantically, trying to locate where Samus was without much luck. There was a screech and a large, blue creature came low enough to be seen by the mouse, clutching it his claw Samus. The monster was a pterosaur in shape with soulless orange eyes. He withdrew one gargantuan arm, the one holding a dazed Samus, back and rammed her into the wall, proceeding to fly around the room with Samus being dragged behind him. It took a few seconds for Pikachu to register the fact that this monster was actually killing Samus, but when he did he attempted to free the Bounty Huntress who had saved his life with thunder, as repayment for her heroic deed. A lightning bolt connected with the monster and both he and Samus came crashing down. Weakened and dizzy, Samus tried to haul herself back to her feet but couldn't muster the strength. Her Varia Suit was emitting tiny electric currents, but was still functional. The monster also tried to regain coordination and clutched his head in agony. Though weak, Samus was certainly not going to let this thing live, Pikachu knew that from the look on her face, cold and hard as ice. Instead, the Pokémon filled his cheeks with electricity, ready for the fight._

The creature that had taken the Pokémon Trainer was the same creature that attacked Samus in the Research Facility; that Pikachu knew for sure. Samus later on had referred to him as Ridley when Captain Falcon queried her about the upgraded Meta monster that attacked the Falcon Flyer. A notorious 'Space Pirate', Samus had said Ridley was responsible for the destruction of her home colony and he killed her parents himself. She'd been pursuing Ridley for years, and he'd obviously been hired by Ganondorf and the Subspace Army to eliminate the Bounty Huntress who posed as a threat on the Isle of the Ancients, and later the little astronaut Olimar and the other Bounty Hunter Captain Falcon. Remembering what he did when Ridley took Samus, Pikachu leapt into the air and brought down a lightning bolt with a cry of "PIKA!" Ridley, no longer in a confined space like the last encounter, swerved out of the way and growled.

"You again? Foolish mouse, you cannot bring me down like that again. Say goodbye to your precious human friend, and then to the puffball."

Kirby bounced back in horror, turning into a rock in the hopes that Ridley wouldn't be able to harm him that way. Pikachu charged up another electric current in his cheeks, feeling evermore bloodthirsty as Ridley taunted, seemingly enjoying the fact that there was no Samus around to stop him.

"Piiiii-"

"GREAT…. AETHAAR!" responding to Pikachu's unintended warning flare, Ike and Toon Link rushed to the scene to meet the Pokémon Trainer's upcoming grim fate. Ike retaliated by hurling the Ragnell into the air just under Ridley's wing, leaping to catch it, and thrusting it upwards through the thin layer of skin that acted as a wind break for the alien to project himself into the air. Screeching in agony, Ridley threw the trainer into the sky and soared shakily off, vanishing out of sight. He was not going to stand and fight when he had chance of failing his task he had set himself. The Pokémon Trainer landed heavily on a foot about twenty metres away. Two figures hulked over him and two others were leaping about yelling at Ridley who was becoming miniscule as he left. The Pokémon Trainer's companions bound over to aid him, but stopped when they noticed the figures around his limp body, not because of what they were doing but because of who they were.

"Ike?" Pit rose to his feet from his position hanging over the trainer.

"Pit?" Ike smiled and ruffled the angel's hair, "you're okay!"

"Yeah… how did you find us?"

"Footprints."

"Perhaps that's how Ridley located you as well?" Samus suggested, turning towards the others, "we saw him fly overhead at the Battlefield fortress and followed him here."

"He said…" the Pokémon Trainer wheezed, "he said that… I was not… The enemy but I'd… Do as… Bait…"

"I think we know who the enemy is," Pit affirmed, looking to Samus and putting a hand on her arm.

"Look, I know this attack was worrying, but we have a more pressing errand at hand," Ike stated, "Where's Link?"

Wolf Link was lurking about behind Toon Link, investigating the blade in his scabbard with great intensity.

"_The Master Sword_," he barked to himself, "_I wonder if I touch it, if it will revert me back to normal?" _He extended his nose to the small piece of the blade that jutted out from the scabbard, hoping it would be the same as his own sword. When his nose touched the metal, he gasped wolfishly and stepped back, enveloped in light and agony as his bones began to creak again and his body became humanoid again. The Hylian transformation was much quicker than the wolf one and Link was soon lying on the floor with his hat thirty centimetres away on the ground.

"_What_ in the name of Farore just happened?" Toon Link gasped, swivelling on his stumpy feet to look at Link.

"There's Link," Samus pointed out in a monotonous, emotionless voice. Ike nodded, confused.

"Mind explaining yourself Link?"

"Mind explaining your 'errand' first, Ike?" Link still spoke sourly to him as he rose to his feet and reclaimed his hat

"Don't talk at me like that. I'm not talking until you do."

"We have a time constraint!" Toon wailed in a panicky tone, walking over to the Pokémon Trainer with a red potion he took from his bag and advising him to drink it.

"Three days…" the Pokémon Trainer gasped, "three days, three days…"

"Until what? The moon falls? You have to go home? Christmas?" Link urged.

"Actually, it is three days until Christmas," Pit smiled. Samus heaved a sigh, trying not to laugh.

"A little direr than Christmas, even if I haven't got anyone gifts," Ike tried to joke, though was feeling a little too unnerved, "three days until the apocalypse, unless we either fight an impossible battle or sacrifice your life, Hero of Time."

"I don't understand…" Link mumbled, "why me? Who's after me?"

"Ridley and another are the last survivors of the Subspace Army," Ike affirmed, "the other is a man who calls himself 'Celus'. He, like Ridley, was working for Ganondorf, and is seeking revenge for his death through you Link, and he also plans to kill Pit and Samus."

"But angels cannot die, right?" Samus turned to Pit for reassurance, and was glad to see him nod. Samus would die for Pit.

"So this Celus… Is after me… Why is the apocalypse in three days then? I'm getting a 'Majora's Mask' vibe."

"It's got nothing to do with that Link," Ike assured, "but they will usurp the Lady of the Stars lest we destroy Celus, or you."

"Well it's worth dying fo-"

"A noble sacrifice Link, but it's not required. If this man wants a fight, a fight is what we give him," Pit stated proudly.

"And what of our promise to the people of the village?" Meta Knight scorned, sweeping his arm across the landscape of Smashville besides them, "to destroy Ridley. Pit is right, we must fight Celus, but we must also defeat Ridley."

"We need to get the Pokémon Trainer back," Toon Link affirmed, "Ridley went that way, to the floating island. Are we going to split up?"

"The Isle of the Ancients… Our goal… Do we head back and wait, or go ahead?" the question was directed to Pit and Samus completely, and both of them looked to each other in thought, then back to Link.

"You're implying we three go after Ridley and the rest of them return to camp, right?" Samus inquired, "If it means the pirate dies, I'm in."

"The Isle of the Ancients was always our priority, and Ridley is just an obstruction we need to demolish… The rest of you need not get involved. Take the Pokémon Trainer back, heal him up, and await fate. From here on out, only Pit, Samus and I will complete this task. We were attacked by a shadow clone, I became the divine beast that lurks within and this village is cursed unless we destroy the Space Pirate. I have a feeling all of this is connected, and it's between the only smashers who cannot become trophies and an Island that has vanished and reappeared since Ganon rose to power. I know you must all think I'm crazy, but all I wanted was for you to trust me on this. Something is _happening_ to us. We are not the same smashers we were before Pitus came, before everything. There is only one way to go to figure this entire phenomenon out and possibly to save the Galaxy. But we must go alone."

"As thirsty as I am for revenge, you are right Hero of Time," Meta Knight sighed, "Kirby, give them the Dragoon to ride to the Isle. Pit will never be able to carry both Link and Samus, and neither of them can fly."

"If we had the Gunship we could," Samus affirmed, watching Kirby assemble one of the legendary Air Ride machines.

"Yeah, but that's being used by Snake and Sonic to track down Bowser," Ike smiled nervously.

"WHAT!"

"Your ride is ready now Samus, time is ticking."

"What did you say about my Gunship!" she demanded. Ike just waved, smiling, as Link and Pit dragged her onto the Dragoon.

"Good luck," Toon Link called, "the fate of our Galaxy rests in your hands now."

Link turned around to wave goodbye as the Air Ride machine took off and carted them away from the world, edging closer to their fates.

* * *

"It's back to the three of us again," Pit sighed, "I wonder why fate chose us?"

"Maybe we were destined to be friends from the beginning? Maybe it was destiny and fate that chose us to mingle with the Goddesses?" Link suggested.

"What about me though?" Samus scorned, wrapping her arms around Link's waist to keep balance. The Hylian rubbed her hand as a reflex and looked onwards to the landscape around them. The Dragoon soared past the Glacial Peak and was headed directly towards the Isle of the Ancients.

"You're just special to me," he smiled, "you're the nicest girl I've ever met, even nicer than Zelda… But I love Zelda… You've just got to learn to tolerate her."

"So you prefer the deranged orphan over the intelligent, beautiful, perfect Princess?" Samus sighed in a melancholy manner. Link frowned.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. You're perfect, even if you're not a replica of Zelda. You're the best friend I've ever had."

"Thanks…" Samus smiled, revealing her softer side by giving Link a hug. Pit looked away, feeling a strange discomfort with the cute talk Link and Samus were giving each other.

"Its funny how all this is linked back to Tabuu, even after death," Link commented, "and how it goes even further to a couple of decades back, with old disputes between people."

"I have a feeling it goes further back still… Before even I came about. Who knows how long Subspace has been there among the dark things, waiting for Master Hand to strike," Pit contemplated, "what's that guy up to anyway, hiring us then going to work for Subspace?"

"Master Hand was possessed and used against his will. He was nearly killed, as were we all, if it hadn't been for King Dedede's change of heart. The only ones truly working for Subspace was Ganondorf, Bowser and Wario, and all of Tabuu's little monsters like that Pirate who practically worships evil," Samus scorned.

"Samus pretty much hit the nail on the head. Master Hand leads the Smashers. He's the one who brought us here. When we arrived, he told us he wanted us to fight. But twelve, despite all of us having a wide variety of powers and weaponry, was not enough. He resorted to hiring the 'lesser evils' who would maybe work with us, whereas Ridley would simply slaughter us. Yet he was wrong, and his mistake nearly cost us the galaxy and possibly other galaxies too."

"Why did you not rebel?" Pit queried, "When Ganon and Bowser arrived, you must have known."

"Someone did. His name was Roy and he left because he didn't trust them. Others left too, but that was merely because Master Hand didn't think they were competent. Roy was like Marth, only not as loyal to us. A few of us tried to leave from the beginning though, we didn't agree on being hired to fight Master Hand's battle. Falcon persuaded Fox and I to stay, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here," Samus sighed, looking forwards to the world around them wistfully.

"I'm sure it was you trying to convince McCloud that it was a waste of time," Link affirmed, smiling, "you were quite stubborn back then. I suppose you can be now."

"I didn't know the importance of helping Master and Crazy Hand back then. If I had bestowed the knowledge I have now, I would have accepted. Plus I was younger and much more foolish all those years ago…"

"Now you have grown wise elder Samus," Link joked, "do I detect a grey hair?"

"Augh, Link, I'm not that old. And I'm wearing my helmet, you can't see my hair!"

"Sorry Mistress Aran."

"Quit it with the elder crap Link, you're just a big kid aren't you?"

"Does anyone know how to land this thing?" Pit queried, changing the subject because he didn't much like Samus's death glare in Link's direction, plus they were flying over the airborne island.

"I'm not sure," Link pondered, "maybe if you push it down then it will descend?" the Hylian and Angel both tried to push directly down. Sighing, Samus leaned over them both and pressed the tip down diagonally. Her method worked, whereas Pit's and Link's would only break their necks.

"The way you two were doing it would have seriously injured us. This is the more professional way to land an aircraft."

"Samus, you're injuring us. Can you get off?" Pit growled, trying to wriggle out from under the woman who was still forcing the dragoon down gently with a slant.

"You're also headed straight for those ruins," Link pointed out. Advancing as they fell were a few columns rising from the ground, like the remains of an ancient temple, looking like something from Pit's home world.

"Woah!" Samus tried to steer the Dragoon away with one hand, but her lack of control only tipped the Air ride machine up. Link and Pit gripped on for dear life and Samus fell, grabbing on to Link's leg in the hopes that she could stay on. Cursing her arm cannon, she closed her eyes tight and awaited the crash. Link began to slip, unable to support Samus's weight as well as his own.

"Think before you act next time!" Link yelled, half wanting to kick her off and let her fall to her death. However, he knew how much he'd regret killing his best friend and refrained.

"I'm sorry Link… please don't die without me!"

"I can't… hold on… I'm slipping…" Link strained, his fingers becoming slick with sweat and sliding off the overturned Dragoon that was spiralling towards doom.

Link's hands became detached from the air ride machine and both he and Samus Aran fell with a shriek, grasping at thin air in a desperate attempt to stop the descent.

"No…" Pit gasped, watching their figures fall. It was such a high fall, even with the Dragoon speeding down too, "wait, I can save them… Goddess Palutena, bless me with the strength to rescue my comrades…" Pit stretched out his little wings and let go, gliding towards Link and Samus's fast falling figures.

"Darn heavyweights," the angel mumbled, becoming streamlined to go faster. He outstretched both arms and managed to grab Link by the collar with one. The Hylian was too dazed from the fall to notice.

"SAMUS!" Pit yelled, diving towards her at immense speed. Samus, being by far the heaviest of the three, continued to fall quite gracefully but extremely quickly. She was conscious to her actions, and upon noticing Pit swooping towards her, extended her arm, crying his name in more relief than fear. Pit grasped her hand and held on tight, his wings becoming tired from the excess flying.

"My guardian angel…" Samus whispered as Pit lightly set her and Link to the ground.

"Oh, am I dead?" the Hylian moaned dizzily.

"No," Pit sighed, patting his shoulder, "Sam, you're hereby banned from all aircraft because you keep crashing them."

"I don't have a ship anymore anyway," she groaned, "dirty, stinking thief…"

"Now, now Samus, I was kidding," Pit sighed, "simmer your fiery temper."

"Hey Pit…" she removed her helmet and smiled at him, turning his face red with embarrassment, "thanks for saving my life back there. And Link's too, though I think he's a little dizzy." Samus bent down and pressed her nose to his cheek.

"S-Samus…" he shuddered.

"AUGH, THE ACURSED MARK OF THE DARK OVERLORD!" someone cried suddenly from afar. The three smashers swivelled on their heels to see a huddle of robed men looking sheepishly at them from behind one of the pillars. One of them was shaking and pointing to Link's left hand, where the Triforce lingered. The youngest in the group, a man of about twenty-six with muddy brown eyes, spiked black hair and a pair of glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, strode over to them and grabbed the hand his comrade was pointing to. Link tried to jerk away, but this man had a strong grip he couldn't break.

"The very same mark of that dark presence, he even carries it on his shield and has the same long ears. It is, as we feared, the emblem the man with the golden eyes possessed too."

"We must kill him!" one of the other men cried, "Now, stab him with your dagger young sir."

"Never!" Samus yelled, putting her helmet back on and charging a shot in her arm cannon.

"Such loyalty," the young man commented, "you act as if you are to kill me, yet I can see in your eyes that you do not intend to fire that shot."

"Kill the boy," the other man rasped with great irritation, "he is with the man who killed the ancients."

"What man?" Link queried, "Ganondorf?"

"Ack, we do not speak his name… He had doomed us and destroyed our cohabitants…" the younger man turned away, "you know of him?"

"I find it an offense that you think I follow him," Link snarled, "I live to fight against Ganondorf, and I rejoice at his death that occurred a month back."

"But the mark…"

"The Triforce is the symbol of the Hyrulean Goddesses, not Ganondorf! Even I know that!" Pit cursed, "Link's a good guy. You must believe me, for I know Palutena the Goddess of Light personally," he grinned slightly. The man's expression changed then, from a scowl to a look of surprise, "Goddesses? Then you… You, girl, what are you?"

"A human," Samus affirmed, "just a normal human bounty huntress with infused blood.

"You must come," the man stated, "if my predictions are correct, the apocalypse is upon us all. You three, if you are who I think, can save us."

The man led the smashers through the Isle of the Ancients proudly, his robe swishing at his ankles and his lips curled into a smile.

"My name is Xandel," he stated, "I am the second in command of the humans who inhabit this Isle. We used to live alongside the R.O.B tribe, but alas, the Overlord and his winged beast slaughtered them. The Smashers that came here didn't help the population but… They were doomed anyway."

"We're just here to kill Ridley to be honest," Samus sighed, "so whatever you want of us, it's not happening."

"Samus," Link scolded, "Xandel may not want anything of us."

"I was afraid you'd back down from this milady," Xandel said formally, "it's a simple request really. The simplest in the whole world if you are who I think you are."

"We have a galaxy to save," Pit affirmed, "we're sorry." Xandel frowned.

"At least hear us out. We are here now, at the elder's hut," Xandel stopped before a wooden hut with a heavily ornamented cloth for a door. He pulled aside the material and stepped inside, saying something in a foreign tongue none of the trio could understand.

"You may enter," Xandel told them. Link was the first to enter the hut, Pit following him, dragging a reluctant Samus behind him. There was a clunk as she banged her head on the doorway, and she cussed something Pit was rather shocked to hear.

At the far end of the hut was a withered man with a scrunched up face overshadowed by a mane of shaggy, grey hair. The man, dressed in the reds and whites of the Master Robot with a robe similar to Xandel's, rose to his feet, being a slight bit shorter than Pit with his hunched up figure.

"I've heard legends of that person," he began in a wheezy voice, looking up into Link's eyes, then upon Pit's, then Samus's who turned away and clenched her fist, "How he plunged into enemy territory… How he saved his homeland."

"What is the significance of this?" Samus growled. Link put an arm around her and thought for a second.

"Audī fāmam… illius…" he mumbled, "cucurrit quaeque… tetigit destruens…"

"Our song?" Samus looked down at him, confused, "the Smasher's Song?"

"I was hoping you'd know it," the old man smiled, "the song passed down through this world, telling of an old legend that falls into place every millennium… The song, however, is incorrect this time 'round."

"This time 'round?" Pit cocked his head in confusion, "what, do you mean the legend you spoke of isn't a legend, but true?"

"You are a legend in yourself boy. An angel, no doubt. Mythical, appearing only in old tales told to the children of earth to help them sleep. Most legends are real, but real to other worlds. The legend of the boy garbed in green for example, here named 'The Legend of Zelda'. I see the sparks in your eyes as you hear that title," the old man looked to Link who shook his head, "the legend of the Smashers is one such legend, told only here about the one who will descend from another world to thwart Subspace. They are people who cannot become trophies when they meet this world's equivalent to death and who can see our island even though it is continuously destroyed by Subspace."

"Funny, that applies to us," Link affirmed, "I'm sure it's just coincidence. Why is the song incorrect?"

"The hero the song describes is referred to as 'he'. This has always been the case. Until now. The hero of our song has always been one man from a certain colony on earth, accompanied by, as the story says-" the old man pulled from a rotted old bookcase an aged tome and flipped through the pages so fragile it were as if they would snap off in his hand, "- _one who doth descend from thy heavens and one blessed with divine light of thy goddesses_. It is said that once the last man stands from the race of humans, the last battle will determine the victor for eternity. Yet it is no man who remained the sole survivor of that colony, but rather a woman. There were many reasons why it was you who survived the Space Pirate's raid, Samus Aran, and one reason is because it is you, the Hero of Time and the angel child who are destined to defeat Subspace forever."

Samus jumped back in shock, trying to figure out if this man was being serious or not.

"W-what?"

"I have explained it all ma'am. Legends do not lie."

"But I'm finding it difficult to understand," Samus stated in a low snarl, "why me? I'm not magic, I know nothing of magic. I'm just… Normal… Legends don't apply to people like me. Link and Pit maybe, but-"

"The Master Hand always knew you were special. When he first summoned the original twelve Smashers, he could have summoned Pit or Marth in your place; you were nothing to his counterpart Crazy Hand but a younger, female Douglas Falcon- far less experienced and still emotionally unstable in your young age. Yet Master Hand and the Master Robot both knew it would be best to be precautious about impending doom with Tabuu's dark power rising. They knew it would be you three, but Pit was a veteran warrior. You and the Hero of Time were still growing, and though you both had undergone vigorous childhood training, you needed to become versed in fighting like a Smasher for your destined battle."

"I was never summoned by Master Hand. I was sent to help by Palutena," Pit added, "was it he who told her?"

"Wise boy," the elder appraised, "you seem to grip it more than your friends do. Perhaps they are dim?"

Samus gave a disgusted look to the man, whose deep set blue eyes twinkled beneath his eyebrows- large and white. She was a little uncertain of the elderly man who claimed all these seemingly impossible things about her. Link didn't know how to feel- his rollercoaster of a life had rendered him used to all the 'chosen one' legends he was mixed up with. He felt slightly peeved that he was just called dim, however, but unlike Samus he didn't have to restrain himself from pulling his weapon out threateningly.

"Yeah… Maybe they are…" Pit let a small smile slide across his face.

"You must make haste now. On Christmas Eve, a being created by Ganondorf named Celus will attack the Smashers, and if Link is not there he will overthrow Her Majesty of the Stars. You three must kill Celus and Ridley too. I can tell you now that Solid Snake and Sonic the Hedgehog have succeeded in the defeat of the Koopa King. Wario is the member of the army you can trust. If you should fail, the galaxy will fall. Samus, Pit and Link, the whole galaxy is dependant on you. You have twenty four hours as of now. Go," he waved his arm, thin to the bone, and the Dragoon, restored to its original state, appeared.

"By the way, to stop the Dragoon you swoop sideways. Don't break your necks."

"Oh, as long as Samus doesn't drive we'll be fine," Link smiled as the three mounted the Air Ride machine. They all leant forwards and it shot out of the hut into the horizon, in the direction of the rising sun. But a dark cloud of Subspace was already forming behind them.


	4. Part four

**A/N: Mainly, this fic has been about Link. But in this chapter, we'll delve into Samus much, much more. She is, after all, quite important to part two, whereas it was Pit in the first one. I'll be focussing on Pit as well. You'll see why, if you haven't caught on already,**

Part four

"These wounds are awfully deep," Sheik stated remorsefully, hunched over the Pokémon Trainer who was stripped of his blood-sodden shirt to reveal gashes made by Ridley's immense claws, cutting near to the bone. The boy, by then, was becoming weak and some of his senses were becoming impaired. He could barely see, hear or feel the grass beneath his bare body. He couldn't talk; it hurt his chest to do so. Breathing pressed his cracked ribs into his lungs, sending a wave of acute agony through his body, forcing him to scream and let out his breath faster. Besides feel pain, he could only taste and smell. Taste bitter defeat and smell the musty, chilling scent of death. Sheik took out her harp- a last resort- and plucked at the strings in a melancholy tune. The Song of Healing had to work, or the boy would die. Zelda continued to press a cloth, which had been white beforehand but had been dyed crimson, to his wounds to staunch the blood flow and give Sheik enough time to fix him up. Sheik began to become temperamental as her efforts continued to be fruitless and she began to practically tug at the strings, making the song louder and louder.

"Sheik, it isn't working," Zelda mumbled, removing her gloves before the blood from the boy transferred any more; they were becoming uncomfortable. Sheik's face contorted into a grimace beneath her scarf and she threw her harp down in rage.

"DAMN IT!" she cursed. Even she seemed shocked at her actions- it was unusual for her to ever lose her temper. She was generally the calmest of the bunch. It had to be the tension of upcoming doom, making one do something out of character for them.

"Just calm down," Zelda instructed, reaching over and patting Sheik's back, "it's not your fault… That any of this happened…"

"Whose fault is it then? I'm partially responsible for this nightmare milady, as are you and every other being who calls themselves a Smasher… It's our fault for not dealing with these goons more efficiently."

"Don't say such a thing Sheik. It's not even over yet. We still have a chance to redeem ourselves."

"We have lost so many valuable fighters…" Sheik stated slowly, "if he dies, we lose even more because most of the Pokémon here need to take orders."

"You can't die in the wor-" Zelda was cut off by Sheik.

"You can with Subspace present, as long as the attack isn't intended for trophication. Anyway… If Link doesn't get back in time, we lose even more. Ganon and Bowser are dead. Snake and Sonic have left and aren't going to come back. Generally, I look on the bright side of things but this is just too daunting for that. _We are going to lose_ Princess!"

"I refuse to believe such blasphemy Sheik," Zelda scorned, "Link is coming back… They'll finish off Ridley and come back… And then Subspace is toast…"

"Is Link one to be trusted though? He's already abandoned us once," Ike pointed out, seating himself next to Sheik.

"I thought you forgave Link," Zelda mumbled. Ike nodded.

"Yes, but… I don't even know. If Link, Pit and Samus don't come back, we may still have a fighting chance."

"They're the keys to our victory Ike, you heard what Link said before he left," Meta Knight told him. Ike looked to the ground in defeat.

"All those poor people…" Zelda serenaded, looking to the dying Pokémon Trainer, "people who don't deserve this… Innocent blood I cannot bear seeing spilt."

"Are we going to save him?" Toon Link bounded over, holding a large bottle full of orangey-yellow liquid in his hands. He stopped and looked into Sheik's crimson eyes brimming with remorse, and then into the faded eyes of the trainer, which glinted with a last spec of light. Sheik looked to the dust, trying not to watch Toon's expression as he realised the hope had been lost. Toon Link scowled at Sheik and jabbed her shoulder with his Wind Waker, "Sheik. Don't be that way. You can't just let him die."

"Saving him is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible. See this liquid?" he shoved the bottle under Sheik's nose. It began to give off a meaty scent which distracted the mind from all other thoughts but the growing hunger within, "this is my Grandma's Elixir Soup. She sends me a bottle every week to keep my strength up, because it lasts a while and is a great source of survival. My Grandma is old, she's nearly a hundred. Her legs don't work anymore and she can hardly see. But still, she makes this soup for me even with her problems. When Aryll, my little sister, and I were younger we kept trying to make a pig unearth a treasure in the ground. Yet the pig was stubborn and wouldn't listen to our commands. We returned home and grovelled to Grandma, and she told us nothing was impossible and if we tried we could work it out. We decided to coax the pig with food and it obliged to our commands. The same goes for my Grandma still making soup, and also for us saving the Pokémon Trainer's life and defeating Celus. Give the Trainer this soup. If I die in this battle with lack of healing potions, I want to die a hero, because I'm alone here, but Trainer has his Pokémon to look after. I'm going to risk my life for him now, because I know that's what Link and any real hero would do," Toon Link finished his speech and uncorked the bottle. He trickled a sliver of soup into the Trainer's mouth and coaxed him to swallow.

"Toon Link…" the trainer rasped, "why do I feel weird?"

"I think it's working. Look at his wounds," Zelda pointed out.

"What wounds? I see nothing." Marth inquired, walking over with Peach.

"It IS working," Toon smiled, "he's alive!"

The Pokémon trainer's fingers began to twitch and a strange sensation coursed through his body like a golden river of hope. He began to regain strength and feeling; his senses began to return to their former glory. The immense agony Ridley had inflicted on him began to fade out as if the attack had been a dream. The wounds closed like they were being mended by invisible stitches, leaving behind noting but little scars which began to turn from salmon pink to white as the throbbing faded. A grim momentum of his near death experience, and a lasting reason of why he- like many others- hated Space Pirates.

"How do you feel?" Zelda whispered, handing him a clean shirt from his bag.

"I feel guilty…" he muttered, sliding the fabric over his head and feeling a rush of warmth as the scent of his belongings overthrew the putrid stench of blood. Zelda looked confused and coaxed him to elaborate with her cerulean eyes. "I feel guilty because… I always thought Samus was an attention seeker… acting like her life was a wreck just to get guys waiting on her hand and foot. I didn't know the severity of what she really does until now… and I feel sorry for being so spiteful about her, behind her back. Ridley is terrible, and now I've had a close encounter I know for sure she wasn't lying about everything. If Samus doesn't make it, I'm going to finish her battle for her. I'm in this 'til the end."

"Me too," Toon stated, swinging the Master Sword in a victorious pose.

"I'm going to fight. I can't do much, but I want to help," Zelda affirmed.

"I'm not backing out. I fight for my friends," Ike swung Ragnell over his shoulder and grinned. Meta Knight, Marth and Peach all nodded, and then all of them looked to Sheik.

"I don't want to fill you all with hope," she mumbled, "but count me in."

* * *

"Wow… It's beautiful out here. So serene… So peaceful. It reminds me of home…" Link mumbled, looking out to the sun. The Dragoon had come to a slow pace, soaring gently on the soft wind current.

"It's hard to believe everywhere behind us is becoming dark," Pit sighed, twisting his head to watch the billowing clouds of Subspace advance towards them. The tip of the tower from the Ancient Ruins was slowly being ensnared by the cruel, indigo hands and it was catching up to the dragoon fast.

"I thought we had more time," Samus grunted disapprovingly, "it can't be happening this quickly. I wonder if I can speed this up," she reached for the tip of the dragoon and Pit dragged her back.

"DON'T! You think you know what you're doing Samus, but really you don't. You're going to get us KILLED!"

"Pit, get off," Samus hissed, "you're hardly being fair; I'm trying to save our butts from that stuff!"

"Not like Subspace can hurt us… Just, you know, drag us into an alternate dimension."

"We are no longer trophies Pit! We are human and it might just kill us. After all, it's US they want. Huh? So, we have to go faster."

"Its die or die," Link said solemnly, "so you guys seem intent on believing."

"No, it's not like that!" Pit stated, worried.

"Shut up Link," Samus hissed. Samus had something about her that made her scary when she was angry, like she had a demeaning aura about her that became much more visible when something ticked her off. Due to this, the boys simply had to oblige to her words and shut their mouths. Samus smiled at her command over her two friends and closed her eyes, losing herself in thought. If they were to be stuck in the air for a while, it'd be the perfect opportunity to mull some things over.

She was confused, to say the least. The things that were on her mind at that moment were not like her, and she hadn't the faintest clue as to why.

'_Accursed Angel, leave my mind… This isn't like me…' _she inwardly scolded, _'if there's one thing I know, it's that I like Pit._

_No, don't be silly. I love Pit. That seems about right. He's so sweet… Argh, this isn't like me at all… He's brave and courageous, a real hero. That's what I'd say.'_

Samus looked back at the boy behind her, who was tapping the side of the dragoon dreamily. No-one could blame her for being in love with him. He was an angel in more than one way.

'_How do I know what love feels like'?_

Images of her mother and father, holding their little girl in their arms and grinning for a camera flashed before the Bounty Huntress's cerulean eyes, her vision rippling as tears brimmed. The warm, fluttery feeling in her heart. Happiness, a sense of belonging to someone who loves you back. Her parents loved her and each other. She loved them both.

'_No, no, no, get out of my head!'_

That was love, but since she lost them, she never felt love. Only hate.

Every time she was close to feeling that, Ridley ruined it and death claimed her heart alongside the one she felt for.

Why Pit though? Why not her best friend Link?

'_Pit is the one I love… Pit stole my heart. He's so kind, so loving… he has the most gorgeous eyes… in a life of despair and fighting, one needs a guardian angel. And mine is Pit…'_

Samus shook her head and began to think of something else. The upcoming battle to be precise.

'_I think I'll plunge a Super Missile into Ridley's skull and watch the bones shatter. _

_Listen to me, thinking about murder... is it murder to kill someone like him though?_

_In a way, we're as bad as each other though. He's killed people, I'm well known for genocide.'_

Samus soon came to realise Link and Pit were staring at her. Had she said that out loud? She flushed red.

"What do you want?"

"Didn't you hear me? I asked you a question," Link stated. Samus felt the knots in her stomach untangle.

"Aah, phew… What was it?"

"How do you feel? You've been through a lot of pain lately."

"Oh, I'm…" deeply and most certainly in love, "fine. Just as normal, haha…"

"It's impossible to believe you Samus… Totally impossible. You're always far from truthful. Just get your head into battle, okay? We have a big fight ahead of us."

"I'm trying not to think about it. I'll get mad if I do…" she looked aside to the tiny world below, now having an ominous purple glow cast over the landscape. Everything was so beautiful down there, and soon it'd be a big scar of ugly Subspace, ruined like K-2L had been after the raid. It was painful to think about it. Pit looked at Samus with a concerned look in his sapphire eyes. She seemed slightly off, even for her, but it couldn't put his finger on it as to why.

'_Why do I feel so concerned for Samus? She's strong, mature and independent. If something was wrong, she'd tell us or sort it herself. I needn't worry. Just because she's mortal doesn't mean every little thing can kill her._

_I guess it's because I'm in love with her. I'm going to worry about her wellbeing if I'm in love with her._

_I hope Palutena accepts that I love a mortal lady. If she didn't, I'd have been condemned by now. She obviously believes Samus and I were meant to be. After all, I'm her guardian angel.'_

Pit gazed at her and smiled stupidly. Even her armour was pretty when the sun glazed off it. Samus was amazing, no matter what she wore, from her skin tight Zero Suit to her bulky Varia Suit.

'_She's the most beautiful thing alive. But she'll never love me back.'_

Samus couldn't help but look back to the angel.

'_Pit is my one and only. But he'll never love me back.'_

* * *

Lurking in a forest nearby the camp, a dark figure in a red cape was pacing the floor, glittering with melted snow. A large, blue dragon stood over him, his soulless, orange eyes looking about the area. Celus tapped his scabbard impatiently, and then finally spoke.

"Bowser is dead?"

"Yes…" Ridley heaved a sigh and looked at the floor.

"And Link is not?"

"No…"

"Well, in that case, we will have to attack. Every Smasher must be destroyed, and Link must die by my hands. We gave them a chance, but every last one of them blew that chance."

"So they must die?" Ridley's eyes lit up in malicious joy. Celus nodded.

"Yes. We will kill every Smasher, just you and I. We are unstoppable!" the man began to laugh, his laugh naught but a laugh of menace, a laugh you'd hear before a blade plunged into your body, your blood splattering the ground and your bones cracking beneath the weapon. This was the kind of thing Celus would laugh at. The Subspace made man informed Ridley on what to do, and the dragon nodded, pushing himself off the floor with force that uprooted the ground and flew off, his wings beating against the calm winds.

* * *

The forest clearing was growing evermore darker as Subspace swallowed the lake. The remaining Smashers stood, facing the tangled pathway that lead out of the trees, waiting. Waiting for a sign of life, whether it be ready to attack or their three comrades coming back from their journey, safe and ready to battle Celus. Hopefully they would have slaughtered Ridley already. To do battle with ruthless Space Pirates would exhaust the fighters, and exhaustion was the key for evil to corrupt the galaxy and all who dwelled in it, like the perpetual Twilight that once covered Hyrule. Zelda's fear-struck, cerulean eyes looked aside her shoulder, to where the Pokémon trainer stood with all his Pokémon ready to fight. Lucario nodded his head at her and Zelda turned to Ike.

"Lucario says he senses three new Auras."

As Zelda's Triforce had impregnated her with the ability to use telepathy, Lucario's form of communication to humans, she could talk to him at will.

"Good signs or bad omens?" Ike inquired, his grip tightening on Ragnell. Lucario nodded again and Zelda reported back.

"One of them radiates courage and another isn't mortal. Do you think it might be them?"

"I don't doubt it…" Ike sighed, "can Lucario sense the Auras of the dead?"

"Ike, don't be ridiculous!" Marth scolded.

"Hey, I'm just stating something that is POSSIBILITY!" the blue haired mercenary snapped back.

"The Auras are becoming more prominent and precise. They're good Auras, he can tell now," Zelda recited.

A dark figure in the air began to fly towards the forest. The smashers looked up at it.

"Right, now we jump," an unmistakable, cold and monotonous voice of a woman stated.

"WHAT!" the voice of a young man cried in disbelief. If you could see the woman's face, you'd see her smile a devious grin. A heavy cannon came down on the young man's back and he fell rather ungracefully to the ground, his face planting the dirt before the Smashers. The woman followed with a graceful third figure, wings spreading from his back as he glided.

"What did you say about them being dead Ike?" Zelda grinned, helping Link to his feet. Link brushed twigs out of his hair as Samus clunked to the ground and Pit landed lightly after her.

"Hi guys…" Ike mumbled.

"Did you do it?" Meta Knight inquired, "is the pirate dead?"

"He wasn't there," Samus lied, "but we heard some strange folk tale that deciphered the Smasher Song. Heh, apparently I'm the chosen one. Cool, 'eh?"

"Just… Get your head into battle Aran," Ike sighed. Samus nodded, though many things bounced about in her mind, overshadowing the battle.

_Pit_

_Ridley_

_Death_

Samus looked to her feet and sighed. She'd been going through so much in her life… her head began spin with everything that ever happened.

_I'm Samus Aran. I'm part of the earth colony K-2L that was wiped out years ago by Space Pirates. I was three. I was raised by the ancient, extraterrestrial race of the Chozo, infused with their blood, trained to be a warrior. I eventually became a Bounty Hunter, and joined the Smash tourney. Link is my best friend. But now I am in love with an angel._

"It sounds so STUPID!" Samus said aloud.

"What does Sammy?" Peach asked, seeming to have lost her optimism.

"Nothing…" Samus groaned lightly at her nickname. She realised the only stupid thing there was herself and resorted to keeping her mouth shut and envisioning Ridley drowning in lava. After deciding trying to guess what Samus was smiling about was futile, Link turned to his more trusted swordsman friend, the blue haired nobleman Marth, and began to toss him queries about what was going to happen.

"Well, the man Celus wanted to kill you. But upon realising you were gone, he declared that he'd overrule this galaxy lest we found you and let him kill you in three days."

"But it's not me who can kill Subspace… Samus, she's the one the legend talks of."

"They're not in this for Subspace. They're in this to avenge Ganon."

"Why me though?" Link sighed.

"Because, my hero, you were Ganon's greatest enemy," Zelda stated, "I killed him, but Celus wants you."

"Are we going to get attacked by Space Pirates?" Lucas inquired, quivering and pulling on Link's tunic.

"Course not Lucas," Samus reassured triumphantly, snapping into Bounty Hunter mode, "we will destroy those creatures by force, for they are naught but weaklings. You guys are acting so morbid, considering we are going to win."

"Samus, you are a foolish woman," Meta Knight sighed, "you may be able to best Ridley, but we are weak, with little defence. That is our main flaw."

"Some of us have reflective powers or equipment," Fox pulled out his reflector.

"I can send Nayru's love out further than myself, but it doesn't last long. We'll be better off with depending on our own defences. And Franklin Badges."

"The store hut is too far. We fight here, in the forest," Ike lifted Ragnell up to the sky. It had begun to rain, washing away the snow. It turned quickly into a summer thunder storm during in winter, a sign that evil advanced. At the entrance of the forest, Celus and Ridley readied both their armies. Several Gerudo and Koopa stood among the Primids and Space Pirates, desperate to avenge their dead kings. In the clearing, the Smashers became sodden. None of them spoke. Memories the rain brought clouded their minds. Some were heart wrenching, some brought rage unto the Smashers and made them boil with bottled anger.

Thunder clashed like cymbals.

It had been raining in Hyrule that one time when Ganondorf had crushed Link's best friend in the world.

Thunder storms meant battle was coming; they were a symbol of bloodshed.

It had begun to rain when Wario had taken Ness and left poor Lucas all alone.

Lightning lit up the entire sky that was purple with Subspace.

Samus had always liked rain when she was growing up.

The Subspace Army began to advance.

The Pokémon had never fought a proper battle. Life to them was a game.

Wolf and Wario felt slightly uncomfortable fighting for good.

Lucas had stopped crying now. Watching everyone facing death motivated the small boy to fight like a man.

Ridley wasn't dead. Meta Knight felt slightly happy; he could help Samus kill him.

Pit wondered if he'd ever forgive himself if Samus died and he couldn't save her.

"I hear footsteps," Captain Falcon announced.

"Well the… To the death," Link raised the Master Sword.

"For the entire Galaxy. To avenge all innocent blood spilt across the history books."

"Kirby, I promise I'll be good if we both make it out alive," King Dedede stated. Kirby cracked a smile. That smile soon faded as a dark, caped figure walked into the clearing, followed by an army and the large Space Dragon Ridley flying overhead. Everyone readied their weapons. It was time.

* * *

"Such a pleasure to see you all here, ready to die," Celus grinned deviously, holding the corrupted sage's sword, "ah, Link, I'm glad I can finally meet you at last. You're shorter than I envisioned."

"You must be the scum I've heard of," Link snarled.

"Hm, scum? You're even dressed in the appropriate colours to be scum yourself, Link."

"Why are you here?" Link asked. The young man had become serious and stood in a pose that screamed authority.

"I am here to kill you. Is it not obvious? You are a great threat to our army. It is as the song depicts. You are the one in the song."

"You're wrong!" Samus hissed. A little message came up on her visor reading 'Super Missiles selected'. The Huntress smiled and aimed her cannon at Celus, who burned with fury at Samus's outburst. He stepped up to her, a little shocked to realise she was a good head taller than him. Samus had a very demeaning appearance, which did intimidate the man slightly, but he built up a fearsome personality.

"Oh, am I? I suppose you think you're so big in that armour little girl. Let's see how big you are now," he shot a wave of acute agony up Samus's spine. She twisted in pain and winced.

"Stop…"

"Why am I wrong?" the pain was driving Samus down to her knees. Celus was showing he meant business, and watching Samus fall under the torture was torture for her friends to watch.

"The legend is about me…" Samus winced. Celus was using the same force he used on the Pokémon Trainer, who was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

"Lies!" Celus boomed. Whatever he did to Samus, it made her yell in ear-splitting agony as she crumpled like a sheet of paper, falling to the floor and continuing to scream. The pain was so much, too much. She wanted it to end, she wanted someone to kill her and cut short this torture. Celus seemed to be enjoying watching the Bounty Huntress squirm, and Ridley had landed to watch, a hint of an evil soul coming into his eyes.

"Ridley. She's yours," Celus smiled when Samus fell limp, the pain becoming too much for her brain to work with and thus meaning her limbs began to stop functioning. It hurt too much to move.

Celus suddenly jolted and stopped the torture, clutching at his arm. Smiling at his sharpshooting skills, Toon Link put away his bow.

"Samus get up!" he called. The pain was becoming less and less, and Samus managed to do as the small boy told her without hurting too much. As Celus recuperated from having an arrow pierce his upper arm, the Huntress dashed away to the rest of the Smashers, who had formed a crescent shape around the villain.

"You think you can fight back!" Celus snarled, removing the arrow and snapping it like a twig, "weak, insufficient fools. The majority of you are mortal and human mortals at that."

"You underestimate the abilities of 'human mortals'," Link stated darkly, "yes, there are some of us here who have no divine abilities or unusual attributes. Some of us here ARE just good fighters alone. And yet we stand here before you, some of us completely unarmed. Some of us with weapons that any old person could pick up and use, some with only physical strength to rely upon. And yet you see no fear in our eyes. I can see that you are scared. You have four armies at your disposal, and there are less than forty of us in total. And still, I doubt you actually realise what we're capable of. I highly doubt you and your thousands of men can take us down."

"You are too optimistic."

"And do you know why Celus?" Link asked, ignoring the man's remark, "because we are warriors. We are the Smashers," each Smasher began to glow the colours of fire, their eyes becoming lifeless and yellow, "we will destroy you with divine powers that only we bestow."

The sky became pitch black. The rain stopped.

"What is this madness!" Celus backed off as Link approached him, followed by the other swordsmen, while everybody else went to deal with the armies and Samus, her nemesis Ridley.

"Ever heard of a Final Smash?" Ike grinned.

"It's our strongest move that generally, only one person can use at a time," Marth explained.

"In a fight, it generally ends with a one hit KO," Toon Link added.

"But for you, it ends with death," Link smiled.

Meta Knight began the chain of attacks with his Galaxia Darkness, enveloping Celus in darkness with a swing of his cape and sending him flying upwards, which was when Ike leapt up with a cry of:

"GREAT AETHAR!"

As Marth and Toon Link moved in, Link watched as Pit's Centurions flew out to attack the Koopas, Gerudo and Space Pirates, the image of Palutena lingering in the sky. Three Landmasters began to crush those unlucky enough to get caught in the blasts of the machine's cannons. Both Zelda and Sheik shot light arrows out at random angles, their multiple shots showing these Final Smashes were somehow eternal until the last black heart fell. Koopa Troopers yelled in agony as Kirby cooked them into Turtle soup. The Blue Falcon swept Gerudo off their feet at breakneck speed, causing the women to crash to the floor with most every bone in their bodies busted. Monsters swarmed in and ripped Pirates and Primids to pieces as Olimar in the Hocotate flew off into the sky. Donkey Kong laid down a consistent beat down on his bongos, knocking the armies about and flinging them into Luigi's negative zone, where the strange forces within made them lose control of themselves. It began to grow rather hot in the forest as trees and shrubs were singed by the tremendous Zero Laser Samus focussed entirely on Ridley. The dragon screeched in agony and stumbled about as the beam scorched his skin off and burned up his bones. Having never used this before outside of tourneys, Samus didn't know what damage it could do to her enemies. And herself. As the beam thinned and Ridley began to die, the ashes from his body drifting in the breeze from other Final Smashes as it burned at massive temperatures, Samus's suit began to break away. With a last pained screech, the dragon had gone, carried away by the wind. Reduced to her Zero Suit and the beam gone, Samus dropped to her knees. Pit caught her body crumpling out of the corner of his eye and stopped giving orders to his troops, racing over to her before she fell backwards, catching her in his arms. Her hair had been singed by her beam and she had become almost unconscious. The pirates had been completely destroyed soon after their high commander, and the remainder of the Primids, Koopa and Gerudo began to run off while they still had limbs, not wanting to become mince meat. Many finished their Final Smashes once their armies had been completely removed from the forest clearing. All but Link, who hadn't yet unleashed his.

"Must all of Ganon's creations be killed this way?" Link sighed, looking to Celus who stumbled about weakly before him. Still blessed with the Final Smash within him, Link looked to the Master Sword and back at the man with his completely yellow eyes.

"Well done Link. I applaud you," Celus's lifeless eyes glittered, "but a Final Smash cannot kill me, or I would be dead."

"I'm one of the ones of legend," Link growled.

"The other two wasted their powers though," Celus flashed a grin at him, malicious and dark, "you may have the Triforce boy, but YOU cannot kill me alone."

"Shut up! I can try!" Link snapped.

"I have to fight him…" a weak voice mumbled from behind the two swordsmen. Pit held Samus tighter, stopping her from getting up to complete the task she'd just set herself.

"No Samus," Link looked down, "you'll kill yourself."

"Link… You must… Weaken him… Within me, I feel that it must be me to finish him off…"

"Samus, no…" Pit whispered.

"I have to do this Pit…" she flung the angel off her and stumbled over to Link.

"Samus, you're too we-"

"Have I ever been WEAK Link? Sure, physically I have been worn to the bone, but I'm the last person you can count out," even her voice and posture became stronger as she spoke. Pit stepped in to drag her back, but Captain Falcon put a hand on the Angel's shoulder.

"Don't kid. Sam's a feisty woman. If she's got her mind set on something, it'll bother her if she never does it."

"But…" Pit decided argument was futile.

'_Besides… I should be up there fighting…' _Pit shot an arrow, knocking Celus down. Link concentrated his Final Smash solely on Celus and began to Triforce slash him. At every cut, shadow bugs poured from the wound instead of blood. Samus began to take Pit's bow from him sneakily; her suit had to be restored with another Final Smash and her Paralyser wouldn't do anything extravagant. Pit allowed her it, and the Bounty Huntress waited for Link's Final Smash to be done. The hero reverted back to normal and came to his feet. Celus was being swamped with shadow bugs from his own wounds.

"How… could I lose?" he asked himself. Samus held Pit's bow up to the darkened sky and plunged it down into Celus's chest. The man emitted an agonizing cry and shadow bugs covered the Goddesses' weapon, causing Samus to pull it out and hurl it to the floor. As the last of Subspace died at Samus Aran's hands, the sky cleared. It was morning; they'd fought throughout the night. The shadow bugs faded into nothing, leaving only a rain soaked, muddy camp site that had somehow remained intact. Zelda walked over to the discarded Sage's sword and picked it up, "this belongs with the sages. I'll return it tonight, Fox may you give me a lift?"

"Sure thing my lady," the mercenary bowed his head, "but I haven't an Arwing… I'll call the Great Fox."

There was a loud thud and all eyes turned to Samus, who had yet again collapsed from exhaustion into Pit's outstretched arms.

"Samus!"

"It's okay Pit… I just need to sleep…" she mumbled, "I haven't in a while. I'm tired…"

"Okay…" the angel whispered, "just… don't hurt yourself…" she wasn't going to die. He'd know. She was so soft in his arms, so warm, so slender. He loved how she felt in his arms.

'_I love her…'_

Samus looked weakly into Pit's endless blue eyes. Those beautiful, endless blue eyes. She could fall asleep gazing into his eyes.

'_I have to tell him.'_

"Pit I… I have to tell you something…" she mumbled.

"Yes?" Pit's eyes widened.

"Man, this is hard to say… I don't know how to tell you this…" she sighed.

Pit could see it all in her eyes. His heart skipped a beat.

"May I tell you something then? Maybe it'll loosen your tongue."

Pit put his hand on the back of her head and sat her up.

"Samus Aran… I love you…"

Samus was never one for words, but was always good at actions to leave a mark. Pit was knocked aback in surprise when Samus grabbed his face forcefully and kissed him. The Angel's wings twitched and his eyes crossed. He had no clue on what to do with himself besides go with what Samus was doing. It seemed to last an eternity, blazing strings of fire binding them together. Samus slowly began to feel drowsy, the burden of the last few days kicking in. She drifted away from the kiss after forever had passed and rested her head on his chest, dozing peacefully off in the arms of her lover. Pit cracked a grin and looked to the sky.

"Thank you my Goddess. I am eternally grateful."

Giving his two friends a little privacy, Link stood at the mouth of the forest, looking out to the trees that were once again brimming with life. He'd forgotten what peace and love felt like, but now as evil had been exterminated, he was finally regaining those emotions. They mingled with the chilly, winter air and gave a pleasant aroma that seemed to smell of forest off. There were a few heavy clumps of footsteps behind him, and Ike came to stand beside the hero, having discarded his sword by his bed.

"Hello Ike," Link sighed, watching a fly dance around in front of his face.

"Listen, Link," Ike began, his voice melancholy with a hint of apology in his tone, "I'm sorry I doubted you. Hell, I'm sorry about how I've always been with you. I've been a bit big headed and full of myself, and it seems like I look down my nose at everyone. I now realise I'm not better than you just because I'm higher ranked, in tiers and in status. You're a fine swordsman and a damn good hero."

"Thanks Ike… I'm sorry for snapping and hurting you. I should have known you wouldn't understand, I can be pretty complex sometimes."

"I'll say. I though _you_ were with Samus."

"Why would you think that?" Link looked to him. Ike shook his head.

"You two seemed so close. Like, inseparable close. Lovers."

"We are inseparable. Sam's my big sister that isn't related to me. We're misfits, and misfits have to stick together. Pit's the glue that binds us, see?"

"Seems feasible," Ike nodded, "hey, Zelda's just as good as Samus. She just needs to grow a spine. No offense."

"None taken," Link grinned, "anyway, we'll always be there to protect that feeble little Princess. We're the Smash Bros, aren't we? Like the Goron tribe of Death Mountain, who cares about looks and origins? We're all family, even if not through blood."

"Seems a nice thing to believe, considering blood of our real relatives has been shed. And it's thanks to them that we're here, I guess. I wouldn't be here if my dad's Mercenary passed on to me after he died."

"I never knew your dad died," Link frowned.

"I guess I'm not the kind of guy to dwell on the past. When I do, it shows my soft side… It's actually making my heart sink now. I trust you Link. Please don't tell Marth I can be a softie, or he'll never let me live it down."

"You have my word," Link smiled, "hey, speaking of Marth. A few months back, we were going to have a battle. We never completed it. I say we fix that stadium, grab our Princess Martha and commence our battle. Just for fun, not to prove anything."

"I accept," Ike stated, "oh, hey Link, I just remembered what day it is."

"Hmm?" Link tried to think. He'd lost track of time, however, "what day?"

Ike pointed to a large pine tree that dwelled just on the borders of the forest clearing. Several Smashers were hanging an assortment of shiny decorations on the tree's branches. Link chuckled to himself.

"Oh yeah… Merry Christmas."

* * *

The rest of the year was peaceful and serene. The Smashers combined forces to restore the stadium back to its former glory. Everyone was friends with everyone once more. Dedede, Wolf and Wario had agreed to end their villainous ways, and even Meta passed up his semi-dark side, having seen the light in Link, Pit and surprisingly Samus who seemed to have become less negative about everything since she found love. Maybe everyone just needed someone to love and accept them to turn them around? The day of Link and Ike's mini fight came up a week after December turned into January, and most fighters seemed to be there. Zelda and Peach had shoved Marth (who was gagged and bound with Falchion confiscated) into a dress and he had to threaten everybody who had taken a picture that he'd 'find a way to destroy the flashy picture boxes and have them hanged.' Link didn't mind that Samus had left the stadium half way through the fight. The painful screeches in agony that came from the ship dock indicated she was dealing with something important for herself. Though relieved Snake and Sonic had returned alive, she still felt it necessary to give Doctor Mario something to do in the otherwise empty infirmary. Samus didn't pass up the first chance she got to fly her beloved ship again, and insisted Link and Pit come for a ride. The three of them hovered above the World of Trophies, looking down on the matchbox camp site below them. It was so beautiful watching the sunset from up above with your two best friends in the galaxy. Samus felt Pit's hand slip around her neck and Link rest his head on her shoulders. Pit covered the two as best as he could with his little wings, kissing Samus lightly on the cheek.

"It's so gorgeous," Link sighed, watching the orange tinted waters of the lake rippling beneath the setting sun. No longer did any monsters inhabit that lake. Never again would he pierce the heart of a Bulbin with his arrows. Defeating Subspace had driven evil from the galaxy and left it in the state it should have been all along.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day that this happened," Samus smiled, "I'm so grateful… Grateful to be alive."

Watching the hovering Gunship from above floated two white glove-like entities, both of them feeling content.

"I am proud of myself brother," Master Hand stated, "I chose wisely of who to allow to fight here."

"These people are gonna fight forever here, right brother?" Crazy inquired.

"They will fight here until they die. And so will their children and their children's children. We, like Pit are immortal. Maybe one day the angels of our current fighters will float besides us in generations to come, watching their distant relatives fight in that very stadium."

"I hope so!" the excitable Crazy Hand squealed.

"But you know what brother? We have lost fighters. I think a few more will do."

In a few weeks, Master Hand's invites reached several heroes and heroines across the Galaxy and beyond. They'd heard the stories of how the current Smashers had abolished evil. To them, it was an honour to join the tournament, to be with the heroes that had avenged the innocents who died in those thousands of years spent in darkness. It was the dawn of a new era. The dawn of a new time. The dawn of a new light. And forever would that light shine. Forever would people remember the names of the Smashers. And yet three stood out more than every other name that existed.

Link, the Hero of Time.

Pit, the Goddess's top fighter.

And Samus Aran, the greatest Bounty Huntress the Galaxy had ever known.

THE END


End file.
